Second Chances
by willherondale314
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on the run during their seventh year. As they try to escape the clutches of the Ministry of Magic, something tags along as they disapparate. Unknowingly, the golden trio are sent back twenty years into the past. As they come to terms with their situation, only one thing goes through Harry's head: his parents are alive. On Hiatus at the moment
1. Prologue

The only way people will respect you is if they fear you. And when they fear you, you have power over them. Fear kept them in check and insured lines were not drawn. It was a good thing Yaxley feared the Dark Lord because he would not survive long as a follower without the devotion of one on the brink of death. His master was the only wizard in centuries to be able to put ungrateful filth in their place. He had the right plan and the right means. It was fools like Dumbledore who halted the makings of their dream. Yaxley smirked at the thought of the great and powerful Dumbledore falling off the Astronomy tower, killed by the one person he trusted. Yaxley had offered to be the one to finish the old fool off, but his master had other plans. Yaxley didn't argue because he feared the wrath of his master. He would listen to whatever he was ordered to do, but that didn't stop him from muttering under his breath. He knew he was worthy of his master, but he kept on receiving tasks that fell below him. He wondered if the Dark Lord even valued his loyalty.

When Voldemort called him to his side months ago, Yaxley almost leapt for joy. Voldemort tasked him a job of the utmost importance. If the Potter boy came to the Ministry of Magic, Yaxley had to... preoccupy the boy for as long as possible. Yaxley had grinned and said it would be done. But Voldemort did not know the extent Yaxley would do to the boy. He didn't know that Yaxley had plans of his own.

And now Potter was here in the Ministry, just as Voldemort predicted. Yaxley had been prepared for the boy. He had journeyed down to the Department of Mysteries just after his master killed the Minister. He had found the object he was looking for on a row of shelves deep in the heart of the department. He carefully removed it and hastily stuffed it into his pocket. Every day, Yaxley had been eager to see the back of Potter's untidy head. Eager to see the pride once Voldemort saw what Yaxley had done for him.

Chasing Potter, Yaxley pulled out the object in his hand and started twisting it over and over. He lost track how many times he twisted it, but he didn't care. His thoughts rested on how proud his master would be, how jealous Severus would be, and how adored he would feel. Potter ran behind a boy and a girl. Probably one of his dirty friends from school, Yaxley thought. He was almost upon Potter now. He could almost feel their fear, taste their determination. As their hands found each other, Yaxley threw himself upon them and felt the hook grab his stomach as they apparated away from the Ministry.

This was his only chance, he somehow managed to throw the object at Potter as they materialized on the doorstep of some house. The girl screamed as she saw him and threw curses at him until they left. Yaxley didn't care. He didn't feel the sting as she sliced his torso and arm with the movements of her wand. He didn't care that he had no idea where he landed. He grinned and looked up at the door he now stood in front of. The plate read Number 12 Grimmauld Place. At this, his smile broadened.

_**This is the end of the Prologue. Promise to have Harry and the gang soon! Please review. Reviews help the mind juices flow... okay, that sounds weird. Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Harry didn't remember falling asleep, but he sat up, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. He expected to be in Sirius's room, probably still in his clothes. But the bed felt like wood and poked him in the back. The air was chilly, and he didn't remember opening any of the windows. The room was dark, it was probably around dusk. As Harry stood, he heard the sound of creaking wood and knew he wasn't alone. There was a familiar groan on his right.

"Ron?" he called into the darkness.

"I'm here. Where's Hermione?" Ron voice called.

"Right here." The voice was on Harry's left.

He groped around for his wand and muttered "Lumos." The dark space brightened to reveal they were sitting in a little wooden room. Hermione and Ron were both struggling to stand and held their wands out. The events that had happened at the Ministry came flooding back into Harry's memory. "Where did you take us Hermione?"

She was looking around the room in confusion. "I didn't take us here. I mean, this wasn't where I was going. I-" she stopped short and gasped. "Yaxley had a hold on me when we disapparated. The only place I thought of was Grimmauld Place, but he held on and I knew we couldn't stay there, so I got him off and... he's probably inside now. Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione was in tears now.

"It's alright Hermione. You did the only thing you could. I just hope Kreacher got out in time," Harry said, remembering how much the elf had brightened up once they gave him Regulus's locket.

"If we weren't going to Grimmauld Place, where were you taking us?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I was thinking about the woods where they held the Quidditch World Cup."

"Doesn't look like the forest where Death Eaters started attacking muggle families."

"We aren't there, obviously, Ron!"

Harry rolled his eyes and knew that if he didn't do something, they would start bickering for a while. He looked around the room and knew he had been here before. It wasn't like his visions about Voldemort. He, Harry, had been here before because he remembered the smell of rotting wood and the sound of... creaking. He cleared his throat. Hermione and Ron both quick arguing and looked at him. "I know where we are," he said quietly.

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances. "Well don't keep it to yourself," Ron blurted out.

"The Shrieking Shack." This caused Hermione and Ron to frantically glance around the room, recognition dawning on their faces. While Ron grimaced at the memory of their last encounter in the shack, Hermione was in deep thought. Harry could see her glassy-eyed stare and stepped forward. Her eyes fell on him and widened.

"Harry!" she shrieked.

He took a step back. "What? Have I got something on me?" He looked down and saw what had made Hermione cry out. Resting on a golden chain around his neck was a polished time turner. Harry recognized it from their third year, where Hermione used her time turner to help save Buckbeak the Hippogriff and Sirius from execution. He thought Hermione had given it back to McGonagall, but there it was.

"What's that?" Ron asked. Harry had forgotten, while he and Hermione saved Sirius, Ron had been bedridden in the Hospital Wing due to the bite Sirius had given him. They had told Ron of their adventure, but he had yet to gaze upon the shiny device. Until now.

"It's a time turner, Ronald," Hermione said, using Ron's full name to express the seriousness of their newfound situation. "It can allow the wearer to be sent back hours into the past. It is extremely dangerous, especially in our situation." Ron look at her, brow starting to furrow. She sighed. "Harry obviously wasn't wearing it in the Ministry and he is now." Ron shrugged. "Which means," she huffed, "he was wearing it when we disapparated from the Ministry. Yaxley probably managed to put it on Harry before I blasted him off. He could have set it to go…" Hermione stopped there, leaving Ron to gather what she was hinting at.

His eyes widened. "Could we be… I mean, we can't be that far…" He too trailed off, lost in thought.

"Maybe we should head into Hogsmeade-"

"Harry, no!" Hermione cried. "We can't be that far back, only a matter of hours, days at most. Death Eaters are still looking for you. We are far too close to Hogwarts as is. We should just leave and lay low for a while."

"But Hermione, where can we go? Grimmauld Place isn't an option right now because we could run into ourselves, and the Burrow is out of the question." Harry pressed.

She held up her beaded bag, as if answering his question. "I had the sense to pack a tent. Mr. Weasley let me borrow it. It was the same tent Perkins had at the World Cup. That's why I thought of the woods."

Ron nodded absently, but Harry felt uneasy about laying low. He at least wanted to get one last look around the village or Hogwarts because he had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing either for a very long time.

"I know we can't stay, but one last look around. That's all I'm asking for," Harry pleaded.

Hermione shifted uneasily on her feet, but she could see the need in Harry's eyes. She sighed and stuck her arm into her bag until it was up to her elbow. Rummaging around for a minute, she pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak and threw it to him. "Alright. Ron and I will go get some more supplies from the apothecary, but we need to agree to meet back here in ten minutes. Then we leave."

Harry smiled as he threw the cloak on top of him and disappeared from sight. As he was running out the door, he could hear Ron whine about shopping. A sharp noise told Harry Hermione had hit him in the arm.

Harry, instead of normally heading down the path that would take the traveler to the foot of the enormous Whomping Willow on Hogwarts grounds, climbed down the stairs to the entrance of the Shrieking Shack. Under the invisibility cloak, he only opened the door a crack so as not to alert passersby that someone unseen was exiting the supposedly haunted shack. Harry then slipped onto the path and turned around to gaze into Hogsmeade. He read over the summer that Hogsmeade had been attacked and many buildings were still being rebuilt. The reporter said Death Eaters had used dark magic that counted regular magic, making it impossible for any of the damage to be undone using a wand.

What he saw was completely different. Instead of seeing blackened buildings and repair groups sent by the Ministry, Harry saw people smiling as they exited shops and small children running in the streets, closely followed by worried parents. There was no visible damage, as if the attack never happened. Turning around, he saw that Ron and Hermione had stopped a few feet behind him, their faces mirroring his thoughts. He took a few long strides and was upon them in seconds.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered cautiously, so not to startle her. She jumped a little, but recognized his voice. He slipped out from under the cloak so they could both see him.

"Harry? Did you read the D-"

"Yeah. I thought they said the village couldn't be fixed with regular magic."

"That's what Ron and I thought too, but it's impossible. I mean, what good would it do Voldemort to give out false information about attacks on Hogsmeade?"

Ron shifted on his feet. "What if the report wasn't fake, but we've just gone back a few more days than we thought."

Hermione shook her head immediately. "Time turners can't do that. They are only meant to go back a few hours. The Ministry put that restriction on so that wizards couldn't go back in time and drastically change the future."

"I know, but just… what if? It's Voldemort we're talking about. Maybe he somehow managed to alter a time turner into taking Harry back months instead of hours."

"That doesn't make sense," Harry said. "A few months ago, everyone knew where I was. He doesn't have a reason to send me back months. It would be more like him to…" He trailed off, a terrible thought popping into his head.

"What is it?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry's mouth felt dry as he started talking. "Voldemort thinks I'm a threat because of a Prophecy about one of us killing each other. Since they took over the Ministry, he has had more important things to do than to track down me when they don't even know where I am. He would need me out of the way while he builds his army. Months wouldn't do it, so why not send me back years?"

Ron's face paled, the reaction Harry was used to, but Hermione only looked annoyed. "I highly doubt he would send you back in time, Harry. What's the point? Why not have the Death Eaters capture you and deliver you to Voldemort themselves?" She continued to stare at Harry and Ron before saying, "I guess the only way to satisfy this silly theory is to check a paper."

They walked into town, Harry once again under the cloak just in case. He walked behind Ron and Hermione as they pretended to have a discussion about Quidditch, not that Hermione actually knew what she was saying. Outside Zonko's Joke Shop, they found a stack of Daily Prophets. Hermione picked one up and looked at the date. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What is it?" Ron asked. She held up the paper so both of them could read the date. It said, August 31, 1977.

"But that means we've gone back-"

"Twenty years," Hermione finished Harry's sentence.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry's mind was racing. Twenty years back, he didn't exist. None of them would be born for a few years. Then it hit Harry. His parents were still alive. Sirius was still alive. He did a quick calculation and guessed his parents would be in their 7th year, the same age as him. This was the last day before school started. In 24 hours, Harry would be close enough to see them roll by in the carriages.

"Hermione, my parents," Harry said aloud.

She looked at him with sad eyes. She knew what he was going to say. "Harry, I have no idea what you're going through, but we can't see them. We have to figure out a way to get back. This is impossible. No time turner has the ability to send a person back a year, especially twenty!"

"We have no idea what happened. There is no way we can figure out what happened without help, Hermione. We need to see Dumbledore," Harry retorted. A memory flashed in Harry's mind, of a frail, thin body falling off the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore's body had been so broken when they got to him.

"And what do you expect to tell him?" she asked. "Hello Professor, don't mind us. We just came from the future, where you're dead and one of your students if murdering people left and right and there is only one way to stop it but we can't tell you on your orders, which you haven't made yet!"

"He might have a point, Hermione," Ron said. "You know as well as I do that if there is anyone who can get us out of here, it would be him. We can trust him to keep our secret." Ron had never been so forceful towards Hermione, and she didn't say anything for a minute.

"Fine, but we can't talk to anyone else. Most of the people we know are still in school, so we need to avoid the students once they start arriving tomorrow." She then looked to the sky. The sun was setting on the low horizon. "We should start moving."

They set off, not down the path to Honeydukes and the secret passage, but down the trail that led to Hogwarts. They didn't want to show up out of nowhere at the castle and expect the staff not to stun them senseless. Give them a chance to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter through the front gates. If they were even allowed in.

At the door, Hermione knocked twice. They waited until they heard the familiar stumblings of the caretaker, Argus Filch. "Business?" he grunted. Although they were twenty years into the past, the caretaker looked his same scruffy self. This made Harry wonder how old Filch actually was.

Hermione cleared her throat. "We are here to see Professor Dumbledore." Her voice was steady, but Harry had known Hermione long enough to detect nervousness in her voice.

Filch frowned. "I'd no idea the Headmaster was expecting guests. Right, follow me." Filch's voice sounded as if he didn't believe Hermione's story, but he opened the doors wide enough for them to enter and started off down the corridor. He didn't look over his shoulder to see if they were keeping up, but instead, took off at a faster pace.

The castle looked just how Harry remembered. The people in the portraits stood by their frames to get a good look at the visitors and Harry recognized a few witches and wizards. They were muttering to each other as they took side glances at Harry. Without the echoing footsteps of students, the castle seemed cold and empty. They walked past the Great Hall, where Harry could just make out the house elves scrubbing the long tables in preparation for the arrival of students the next day.

They arrived at the stone gargoyle and Filch grunted, "Ice mice." The gargoyle moved to reveal a spiral staircase Harry knew by heart, which would deposit them at the entrance to the headmaster's office. "Up you go," Filch said, nudging Ron forward.

As they climbed the staircase, Hermione said, "How much are we telling him?"

"Just the basics," Harry said. "We were brought to the past by a time turner while… doing business for you-"

"I almost forgot," Ron interrupted. "Did you get it?"

The locket had slipped Harry's mind as well. Their situation had seemed much more important than the horcrux they stole from Umbridge. Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the golden locket. "It won't do us much good now," Hermione said. "There's another one, this same one, that is linked with this time's Voldemort. Still," she said, pocketing it again, "it might come in handy if we need to prove ourselves." She quieted down as they reached the oak door.

Harry reluctantly grasped the silver knob and twisted it. The door swung open noiselessly. None of them wanted to cross the threshold. They stood very still, as if the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets had petrified them. They were about to see Albus Dumbledore, a man who had been dead for months, a man who was the key to their returning to their own time. It was still a terrifying thought, seeing Dumbledore. Up until then, they hadn't encountered anyone who was supposed to be dead. Maybe this was still a joke, they were at Hogwarts again in their own time. Seeing those half moon spectacles and blue eyes would confirm the worse.

A voice called out from the office, sending chills up Harry's back. "I promise I do not bite." It was, without a doubt, the voice of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Harry led the way in, followed closely by Ron and Hermione, who looked just as startled as he felt. His office was just as Harry remembered. Books lined every bookshelf and strange silver devices littered all table space. On his perch, Fawkes looked just as he always had. This time, they caught him newly burned. He was considerably smaller than Harry had remembered seeing him before. His eyes raked over them for a second before he went back to cleaning his feathers. They walked up to the desk, Harry with his head lowered so he wouldn't see the person occupying the desk. When he did look up, Harry's stomach turned.

Albus Dumbledore looked younger than Harry had ever seen him, even with his encounter with Barty Crouch Jr. in the pensieve. His beard, though still pure silver, was shorter, but still long enough to hang off his face like silk. His face had a few less wrinkles, but still resembled the old wizard they'd grown to love. The only thing different about this version of Dumbledore was that his eyes no longer twinkled as he looked at Harry. They didn't show the joy and happiness Harry was used to seeing every time Dumbledore invited him to his office. This man's eyes showed tiredness and suspicion.

"I saw you all arrive at the entrance of Hogwarts, and I've been trying to decide what your business here is. You look too young to be on your own, but you carry yourselves with ones wiser beyond your years."

He had been looking at Harry, but it was Hermione who answered. "I'm not sure you'll believe our story, Professor."

Harry hadn't expected Dumbledore to smile. "I'm all ears."

She looked at Harry and Ron, and they nodded for her to continue. She sighed. "As we were… completing a mission, for you, someone slipped a time turner on us as we were disapparating and we came here, twenty years into the past."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, contemplating what Hermione told him. His brow neither furrowd nor shot up. Harry, as well as on countless occasions, couldn't read the headmaster's expression. Did he believe them? Would he help him? Then Harry mentally kicked himself for ever doubting Albus Dumbledore. Minutes passed before Dumbledore said, "How am I supposed to believe your story?"

Harry's heart fell. Dumbledore didn't believe them. No sensible wizard would. If what Hermione said was true, then traveling back years was as impossible as killing off Voldemort without the horcruxes. He knew Dumbledore wanted proof that they really were from 1997, but Harry didn't know how much they should tell him. Everything, he thought. Dumbledore would be the one they could tell everything to. Harry inhaled before nodding to Hermione. "My name is Hermione Jean Granger, born in 1980. My parents are muggleborn, so they don't know about magic. They both are dentists who work in London."

Ron went next. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. My mum and dad are Molly and Arthur Weasley. I have five older brothers: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George. Ginny is my younger sister. We live at the Burrow."

Harry had been wondering what to say, and more importantly, how he should phrase it. When Ron finished and looked to him, he knew exactly what to say. "My name is Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, godson of Sirius Black, members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Marauders." Dumbledore raised his eyebrow when Harry spoke, but he didn't look surprised.

He chuckled, like they had just shared a private joke. "I should have known. You look so much like James. Except your eyes…" Dumbledore trailed off, but the smile never slipped off his face.

"Sir," Hermione said. "We need a way back to our time. We came here by an impossibly time turner, but I know they can't send the wearer forward through time. The users usually wait until their past selves go back in time, but, well, we don't have twenty years. Can you help us?"

Dumbledore had stopped smiling by then. He wasn't looking at Harry, Ron, or Hermione, but staring intently at the time turner around Harry's neck. Harry didn't know why he hadn't taken it off or why he felt a connection with it, but he slid the chair off his head and held it out to Dumbledore. The wizard took the device and held it up to his eyes to examine it better.

"This is a slightly different model from the ones in the Department of Mysteries. The hourglass is slimmer and the sand is black instead of white. Probably a prototype considering it's abilities." He stopped then, and looked at the three figures over his glasses. "Where exactly did you procure such an interesting device?"

Harry gulped. "Well sir, we were on business for you at the time at the Ministry of Magic. We were attacked by, by death eaters."

Dumbledore nodded, but did not look at Harry for any further explanation. "Definitely a prototype. I'll have to do some diagnostics on it. As for you three," he finally managed to look at the three of them standing awkwardly in front of his desk, "you will have to remain at Hogwarts for observation. I'll inform Madame Pomfrey of your arrival-"

"Professor!" Harry called. "You don't expect us to stay at Hogwarts, do you?"

Dumbledore looked grim as he answered Harry. "I understand your concern, but it's the only option. I can't have you away from the grounds because we are at war, as you know. You three are important to the future, our future. Hogwarts is the safest place to hold out until I can get the time turner working. You'll have to attend classes because I can't keep you three in Hogwarts without anyone seeing you, and word travels fast. I'll have you stay in the Hospital Wing instead of dorms, but I'm afraid contact with your families are inevitable."

Harry understood Dumbledore's logic, and he knew there was no way to remain anonymous to the students once term started, but he refused to believe he'd have to face the Marauders again. He thought of Lupin supporting George as they escaped the hoard of death eaters. He thought of Sirius plummeting into the veil while Bellatrix cackled with laughter. He thought of Peter scurrying away during the full moon while Lupin transformed into a werewolf. He thought of his parents' screams as Voldemort murdered them, of their ghosts saving him in the cemetery. In a matter of hours, they will be within his touch, all of them undamaged and alive. They wouldn't think of him at all because he wouldn't be born for three years. He wouldn't even be a thought yet. Dumbledore had been one thing, already too old when Harry met him six years ago. This was different. So young, so very young and ignorant of what was to come. It was unavoidable. He would see them, hear them, talk to them, and they wouldn't have the slightest idea who he really was. And, he thought, he was okay with that. He realized now, this was his chance to know them at their peak. Sirius and Lupin were broken by the time Harry came along. They had already lost three friends. Azkaban broke Sirius. Solitude broke Lupin. He would be friends with them, if only for a short period. Chances were they would forget him, but he would never forget them. Not one moment of it.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by Dumbledore continuing. "I'll have trunks filled with robes and school supplies sent down to the Hospital Wing. I'll also inform the staff of your… situation, but I won't give away your identities." He stopped as a thought struck him. "What house were you in your own time?"

"Gryffindor." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded, smiling, as if he knew the answer already. "Right, you'll be sorted into Gryffindor house. I'll alert Professor McGonagall of three new members of her house. And you'll need new names so as not to alert anyone here." He spoke to them all, but he was looking at Harry as he said this.

"Right," Hermione exclaimed. "These names should be close to our real ones so we don't get our names confused. I'll be Hermione Jean. Ron could be a Wesley. Harry, I guess Porter will be yours."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Wesley-"

But Dumbledore clapped his hands together, cutting Ron's exclamation short. "Excellent. Madame Pomfrey should be expecting you in the Hospital Wing any moment now, so you'd better get a move on."


	4. Chapter 3

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Dumbledore's office confused, anxious, and exhausted. The windows were pitch black, so candles littered the walls, some hovering on their own, some chasing others. Their shadows danced in the low lighting, making Harry shiver as he thought of ghosts. Not the regular Hogwarts ghosts that roamed the hallways time to time, but the idea everyone in this time was a ghost from the past. Students here will die in the upcoming war, and they themselves are oblivious to that fact. It bothered Harry because he couldn't do a thing about it. Hermione's words echoed in his mind. Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time.

They entered the Hospital Wing to find Madame Pomfrey listening to a bright patronus, Harry thought it looked a lot like a phoenix. When it disappeared, she turned to face them. Unlike Dumbledore and Filch, Harry could see a considerable age difference between this time's Madame Pomfrey and his time's. There were no lines under her tired eyes and she held herself more upright, as if old age had yet to claim her.

She strolled over to them, worry present on her face. "The Headmaster has informed me of your arrival and situation. I suggest a quick diagnostic charm and then bed."

She had them all sit on adjacent beds (with trunks just as Dumbledore said) as she waved her wand up and down each of them. Hermione was first. Harry couldn't see any changes to Hermione's figure, but he could hear Madame Pomfrey muttering under her breath.

"Good grief child, remainders of some sort of paralyzation and failed transformation? What on earth were you doing?"

Hermione squeaked, "Second year."

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Well, other than that, I see nothing wrong with you."

Ron was next, having a less drastic scolding by Madame Pomfrey for his broken leg in third year and self inflicted magic. Harry remembered the slugs meant for Malfoy and knew Ron was traumatized by the experience.

Finally it was Harry's turn. When Madame Pomfrey came to him, she said, "You look a lot like a student here. Seventh year, I think. God, has it been that long. Anyway, sit still." She waved her wand up and down Harry's body while Harry thought about her words. What would he tell people when they say he looks like James? In his own time, it had been a cursed blessing. He wanted to have some connection with his dead parents, but at the same time, he wanted to be his own person, not some mirror of someone who'd died.

Madame Pomfrey let out a loud gasp as she finished the spell. "What is it?" he asked, a little worried of what she might say.

She shook her head. "Never in all my life have I seen someone who was harmed by dark magic. Basilisk bite, Dementors, ritualistic cuts, the presence of another's mind, and more. You've had many injuries, including all the bones in your arm growing back, I don't even want to know. And you've been hit with every Unforgivable curse there is. How did you manage surviving the killing curse?"

Harry was at a lost for words. Telling her might give away their identities and he wasn't ready to have to explain his whole childhood to people who'd live through it in a few years. He was saved by Hermione, who had leapt off her bed and stood next to Harry, as if shielding him like Lily had done years ago.

"I'm not sure if we should tell you. Spoilers is the only thing I can think of that answers the question," Hermione snapped.

Harry was surprised at the ferociousness of Hermione's words. He'd never hear her use that tone with any adult figures. She had always been the one to tell Harry to be kind to people or not to judge them. He guessed Hermione thought Madame Pomfrey's nosying was threatening Harry in some way. Harry didn't mind because he knew he could always trust Hermione and her judgment.

Madame Pomfrey scowled at Hermione, but didn't push any further on the subject. "Well," she said exasperated, "you all seem to be in perfect health for the time being. I suggest a good night's sleep will do you some good." She turned and headed for her office on the other side of the vast room. Harry could hear her muttering something about ungrateful kids.

Harry sighed. "That could have gone better," he said.

Ron came and sat next to him on the bed. "Twenty years difference and you would've thought she'd be used to kids. Still as grouchy as ever. Wonder how she relieves her anger. Can't imagine writing in a diary helps."

Hermione rolled her eyes, a habit Harry noticed she did often. "Honestly Ron, that's the only thing you can say?"

"What do you expect me to say. It's been a long day for everyone," he paused and chuckled.

Hermione frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Just this morning, Kreacher was serving us onion soup and now we're twenty years into the past. It doesn't really reassure you knowing Kreacher is the only one to notice we've gone missing. Wonder what he's doing now- in our time that is…"

Harry thought of Kreacher, happy and actually humming as he cleaned up around the flatt. Hermione had brought Yaxley to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher had been expecting them, but what would he do if confronted by Yaxley. Sirius had been worried that, if sacked, Kreacher would return to the death eaters and spill any secret the Order still had. Was that still true now? Or had Kreacher come to their side and accept Harry as his true master? Like Ron said, he didn't like leaving everything in Kreacher's hands.

"I hope we can trust him," Harry said.

"Of course we can trust him!" Hermione snapped. "You saw how happy that locket made him. I wouldn't be surprised if he started calling Harry his master now. I just worry the death eaters will torture him for information on us." Tears filled Hermione's eyes and Ron leapt to his feet and had one arm around Hermione as a comforting gesture.

Harry had no idea what was with Ron and Hermione. One second, they are bickering like there's no tomorrow, then Hermione gets emotional and Ron suddenly is the comforter. They really needed to sort out their priorities.

Hermione had stopped crying and was on her bed next to Harry's. She still clutched her beaded bag in hand and was currently rummaging through it. Once she seemed to have found whatever it was she was searching for, she held her hand out to Harry. She had the Marauder's map and Harry's invisibility cloak. He took them and held the fabric between his fingers. This was something familiar to him, something from his own time. Harry then thought of his father. The cloak was also in his possession as well. Better not get the two mixed up if they ever ran into him.

"Just so things are a little familiar," Hermione said. "Harry, I know you probably already know this, but Ron and I are here for you. Meeting your parents tomorrow won't be an easy thing, so just know we've got your back."

Harry did already know this, but it felt just as good to know Hermione understood him. "Thanks Hermione. You have no idea how much it helps to hear that."

Ron whistled. "Tomorrow will be interesting, won't it. Seeing Sirius and Lupin as students… not to mention Harry's parents."

Harry nodded. "I think I'm ready. To meet them, I mean. At first, I was a little unsure about it, but I keep thinking, they aren't your parents yet. They're just James Potter and Lily Evans."

"That's good Harry. We can talk to them, befriend them, but we can't tell them anything at all, not even the teachers-"

"Snape!" Ron roared.

"What does Snape-" Hermione started, but was cut off by Harry, realization dawning on him.

"He's a student here," Harry breathed. "We could stop him killing Dumbledore, we can stop everything."

"Harry!" Hermione said. "I thought you said you could handle not changing anything. I thought you were ready. I've already told you, we can't change anything. It creates a paradox. Think about it, if we save your parents and Dumbledore, why would he have us go hunting horcruxes? Why would we be in the Ministry of Magic looking for that cursed locket Umbridge stole from Mundungus? How and why would Yaxley put the time turner around Harry, sending us back in time in the first place. Anything could happen when a wizard creates a paradox."

Harry had heard everything Hermione said, but he still wanted to save them. "I know Hermione, we can't do it. But Dumbledore would live to tell us about the other horcruxes. Sirius never would have gone to Azkaban. Hermione, I could get my childhood back."

"Harry, this isn't you thinking. You, you, know we can't and I'm sorry, but that's that."

They sat in silence for a while, until Harry heard a familiar crack! and three house elves materialized in front of Harry, each dressed in a dirty sack or sweater and each holding trays of food."

"Professor Dumbledore told us to bring food to new students," one squeaked. Harry took a tray from one elf and stared at the chicken and vegetables that littered the plate. His stomach growled and he smiled. Some things will never change.

"Thank you," Hermione said, beaming. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a galleon. She held it out to the house elves.

They shrieked with right and disappeared in the same manner they had appeared. Ron laughed. "When will you ever listen to me? They don't want money because they like working and serving wizards. It's in their nature." He said no more because he'd already started stuffing his face.

Hermione made a face at him. "I will never listen to you, Ron. It's in my nature."

Harry laughed, thankful the tension in the room dropped. They started in on their food in silence, none of them noticing how hungry they actually were until then. Ron, like it had been for the past six years, ate with both hands, each stuffing food into his mouth when he took a break to breathe. Harry had gotten used to his eating habits, but Hermione still frowned upon his missing manners, but learned not to say anything unless she wanted a faceful of chewed food.

Once their plates were cleared and each person was full, they stood in front of their assigned bed and opened the trunks. They found fresh robes, spare muggle clothing, potion ingredients, a cauldron, new books, parchment, ink, quills, brass scales, and a collapsible telescope. Harry had been expecting these, since they've been stuck in his trunk for six years. The were basic materials to get around Hogwarts, but he missed the stack of sweets he still had from his birthday gifts, the sack of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise from Fred and George, his broken sneakoscope, and owl treats for Hedwig.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione changed into the pajamas given to them and settled down for bed. Hermione had said, before turning her back to Harry, that they would talk more about the horcrux in their possession in the morning before the students start arriving. She had then tucked it into her beaded bag for safe keeping. Soon, Hermione's even breathing and Ron's snores filled the Hospital Wing. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. His thoughts lingered on his parents. He wondered what they were like, if he had James's laugh or Lily's smile. He knew his thoughts kept returning to them, but he couldn't help it. He was in the unique position of talking to people he knew as dead in his time. He would make sure he wouldn't waste the opportunity. He turned on his side and closed his eyes, thankful that the Voldemort of his time wasn't there to intrude on his dreams.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry, like on so many occasions, had been wong. Somehow, he was still connected to Voldemort because he was whisked away to a dark room, probably underground. The floor was covered in dirt and dried blood. Someone was hunched over in the corner, moaning with pain. Chains clinked together, and Harry realized he was in a cell and the figure in front of him was a prisoner. Voldemort strode in, anger coursing through his body.

"Where is the boy?" Harry hissed in Voldemort's snake-like tone.

Yaxley crawled to Voldemort's feet, his shackled hands clawing at the ground. "M-My lord," Yaxley croaked. "Please forgive me. I was trying to-"

"Trying to do what? You had orders to stall the boy until I came. You failed, Yaxley. You failed Lord Voldemort." Harry was taunting Yaxley, making him shudder with fear.

Yaxley's cries echoed around the small cell as he realized his mistake. "I will make it up, my lord. I w-will bring you the boy. I can do it," Yaxley's voice was barely above a whisper now.

Harry felt no pity for the sorry state Yaxley was in. He had to find Potter before another one of his horcruxes went missing. He was angry at Yaxley, angrier than he had been in a long time. With Dumbledore gone, he thought things would get easier. But the Order was making things the exact opposite of easy. The Ministry was his to do as he pleased, but he didn't have enough power to stop the Order. At least he had Severus. Hogwarts was as good as his. Severus was a good and loyal follower, spying on Dumbledore the whole time. He knew Severus could carry out the deed of murdering the old fool. He had had no doubts. But he doubted Yaxley and Yaxley had failed him.

"Where is the boy?" Harry asked again, his patience leaving him. Yaxley did not answer at first, and that angered Harry more. "Answer me!" Harry shouted.

Yaxley flinched at Harry's increased tone and he should've guessed what was about to come next if he failed to answer. Yaxley gulped for air, and said, "The past. I used the new prototype Time Turner on him and sent him… to the past." Yaxley then cringed as he waited for a series of curses and hexes.

Harry would've like to have tortured Yaxley, but his mind had other thoughts. This fool sent Harry Potter, the only one who could stop the Dark Lord, back in time so he could freely hunt down the horcruxes while past him was oblivious to the fact. Yaxley had gone too far this time. He must be punished. But first, one last question.

"How far?" Harry's voice was at that scary-calm stage. He used that voice when feeding victims to Nagini. If Yaxley didn't pull through, that would be his fate. The chained death eater shook his head. A green light filled the cell as Yaxley dropped to the floor, dead.

Harry woke, not suddenly, but gradually as the dream ended. It wasn't like the other times, when Harry visited Voldemort's thoughts. This time, it felt as if the dream was an afterthought, not entirely live and in person. To Harry, it felt like a normal dream. He would have to talk with Hermione about it, since she knew more about time travel and it's effects than he or Ron did.

Voldemort hadn't planned for Harry to end up in his past. Yaxley decided that for himself, the bloody moron. Harry felt Voldemort's rage as he murdered Yaxley, but he also felt a hint of joy. Harry was out of Voldemort's way for now, so he could move all the horcruxes to a safer place. Then maybe, he would follow Harry back in time and finally fulfill the prophecy. Harry wondered if Voldemort had the ability to track the new time turner and decided to talk with Dumbledore about that later.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The Hospital Wing was still dark, telling Harry it was early morning still. He looked to his left and saw Ron drooling on his pillows, the sheets thrown off of him. He smirked at Ron's display, but it wasn't anything new to him. He looked to his right, where Hermione should've been sleeping. Her bed was empty, the sheets pulled tightly over the mattress like she'd never slept in it. He swung his legs over the bed and his feet touched the ice-cold floor, sending chills up and down his body. Harry shivered as he leaned over to Ron and shook his friend by the shoulder. Ron's eyes remained closed and his snoring increased. Harry shook harder and shouted, "Ron!"

Ron's eyes flew open and he lurched upward, managing to hit Harry's head in the process. "Bloody hell! What was that for?"

Harry's head pounded against his ear drums and he sat back on his bed because a dizzying sensation filled his body. "Hermione's gone," he managed.

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder at Hermione's empty bed. "Where did she go?" he asked.

The pounding in Harry's head had lessened to an ache, so he stood and moved to his trunk. "That's why I woke you. We need to find her." He opened the trunk and started putting on his school robes. In less than twenty four hours, students would be streaming through the Entrance Hall, so robes would make them fit in with the crowds.

"I swear," Ron groaned, "that girl does not take into consideration the amount of sleep I require." But Ron rolled out of bed and started pulling on his robes.

They passed Madame Pomfrey's office on the way out of the Hospital Wing, and Harry could see the matron brewing a potion in the corner. She wore the same uniform as yesterday, making Harry wonder when she actually slept. They entered the hall, but had no idea where to go.

"If she's not here, where could she be?" Harry asked.

When they were at Grimmauld Place, Harry had been the one to wander off, leaving Ron and Hermione in the sitting room. He had climbed the stairs, looking for something familiar. That something turned into Sirius's room as he felt a longing for his godfather. Being around his things, Harry had felt the hole in his heart close just slightly. Maybe Hermione seeked that familiar feeling. Suddenly, Harry knew exactly where she was.

"The library!" Ron and Harry said together. Some things would never change.

Harry and Ron set down on the path they knew would eventually take them to the library. It felt strange to be familiar with the castle, yet feel so out of place. Harry remembered every day he spent in the castle. It had been his real true home after he left the Dursley's. At Hogwarts, he wasn't useless or a waste of space. In the castle, he was loved by his friends and teachers and he had a purpose. But this castle was alien to him. It's walls didn't sing with the love he'd felt since he was eleven. These walls spoke of a war that would tear the castle down brick by brick. It was morbid and depressing, yet hopeful in all the nooks and crannies. Light in the darkness.

Harry and Ron met no teachers or magical creatures as they hurried down the corridors. Though it was early, Harry had always encountered someone roaming the halls no matter the time of day. Usually it was Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris, but ghosts wandered around, sometimes conversing with the people in the portraits. Harry felt this castle was empty of life. He found himself staying close to Ron as they neared the library, one, so they could stay warm in the icy morning, and two so he would know he was not alone.

Harry was used to Madame Prince shooting him looks as he entered the library because he would always cause some sort of commotion. It got so bad that Harry had asked Hermione to bring him books and study with her in the common room. When they entered the library, though, it wasn't Madame Prince behind the desk. An ancient man with a billowing beard as white as Dumbledore's. He was hidden behind an enormous book, so Harry could barely see him. He paid them no attention, so Harry and Ron hurried past and looked for the table Hermione usually could be found at. Sure enough, when they turned the corner, she was reading by a stack of books on her right and an even larger stack on her left. She too wore her robes, but they were wrinkled, as if she spent the night in them.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered. She jumped in her chair and whirled around to face them.

"You really shouldn't do that," she gasped. They joined her at the table, Harry and Ron taking the two chairs opposite Hermione.

"Where were you this morning?" Ron asked.

"I never slept. I kept thinking about the time turner and the horcruxes, so I came to the library to look at books on time travel just to do some research. I've barely gotten through a fifth of the books. Apparently it's a very discussed topic."

"What did you find out?" Harry asked, hoping there would be something to explain the dream he had.

Hermione shrugged. "It's all very complicated and the books contradict each other about the way time moves. Some say it is an endless cycle while others claim it is a straight line. They go into a very confusing and complex explanation of what the sand in the time turners is. Basically the sand in the time turner is like floo powder. Instead of going through space, the sand lets you go through time."

"That's it?" Ron asked. "You've been here all night and that's all you found out?"

"Well excuse me Ronald if I haven't found the way back yet. Why don't you spend eight hours without sleep going through diagrams even adult wizards couldn't depict," Hermione said, exasperated.

Ron paled and remained silent, his eyes refusing to meet Hermione's glare. "Did it say anything about dreams," Harry said suddenly to break the silence.

Hermione's brow furrowed, concentration painted across her face. "No, I don't think so. But I haven't gotten through all the books yet. Why?"

Harry told her and Ron about the dream where Voldemort murdered Yaxley for sending them to the past. "But it didn't feel like I was seeing into his mind. This time, er, it felt like a regular dream, something that had already passed," Harry finished.

"Harry, even in our time you shouldn't be seeing into his mind. Dumbledore wanted you to practice Occlumency so-"

"So people like Sirius don't die," Harry finished. He knew Hermione would start lecturing him about the importance of occlumency, but he didn't care. "I know that Hermione, but what about the dream. I was still connected to Voldemort-the Voldemort of our time. How is that possible?"

Hermione shook her head, which made Harry's hopes drop. "I don't know how that's possible. We've gone back, so your connection with Voldemort should be severed since he hasn't tried to kill you yet. However, time isn't something wizards have studied and mastered. Especially considering how far back in time we are, we have even less knowledge on the subject."

"But my connection isn't severed, which means… something," Harry said. He wished he could confide in Dumbledore, but he knew Dumbledore of this time wasn't aware of Harry's position as the Chosen One. He didn't even know about the horcruxes. Suddenly, Harry had an idea. "You know, the night Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby, Dumbledore told me that a part of Voldemort was inside me. That's the reason I can talk to snakes and how I can get inside his mind. But what if it's more than that?"

Ron was lost and Hermione didn't look far behind. "What do you mean, Harry?" Ron asked.

"What if a part of Voldemort latched itself onto me that night," Harry began. "What if I was a horcrux, his seventh horcrux." Harry didn't continue in order for Ron and Hermione to react. He noticed both hadn't moved a muscle and were both staring at him with their eyes wide.

After a minute, Hermione spoke. "Harry," she said. Harry was expecting a stream of exclamations stating he was crazy and where did he come up with such a ridiculous idea. Instead, she surprised him by saying, "That would actually make sense, I mean, your connection to Voldemort being so strong, occlumency couldn't destroy it."

"Wait, you actually think it's possible?"

"Yes," she exclaimed. "It makes perfect sense. Neither can live while the other survives. He can't die until…" her words faded as she turned her eyes to his. Tears were welling up. "Until he kills you," she finished.

Harry had come to the same conclusion as he explained his theory to them. Dumbledore had kept him safe at Hogwarts, knowing full well what Harry was and what he had to do. Like raising a pig for slaughter. Harry suddenly felt a considerable amount of rage towards his old headmaster. Not just because of the information he learned from Ron's great aunt Muriel at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but because he never told Harry anything. He failed to tell Harry anything about the other horcruxes or his personal life. Harry didn't want to trust Dumbledore anymore, not with their lives, not with anything.

"Dumbledore knew all along," Ron breathed. His words were barely a whisper, but they hit Harry like a barreling train.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. Harry looked over her shoulder at the ancient wizard at his desk. He hadn't moved an inch, his face still hidden behind the book. Harry looked back to Hermione as she continued. "Dumbledore had a perfectly good reason for keeping that from Harry."

"What is it, then?" Harry asked, his anger flaring. "Give me one good reason Dumbledore did right by keeping all of us in the dark!"

"Because you aren't ready yet," Hermione said quietly. "We haven't found all of the horcruxes yet and we're nowhere near to defeating him. You know Dumbledore well enough to know he won't just leave you to deal with everything. Dumbledore has it all planned out."

"Hermione's right, mate," Ron said.

Harry knew he was being ridiculous and Hermione was right. Dumbledore must have it all planned out for him. Had he not learned that the people he trusts always keep their word. Harry guessed he was so used to losing people he kept them close, too close. Whenever they break his heart, he lashes out with confusion and anger. Albus Dumbledore wanted the best for Harry Potter, even after death. Harry chuckled at the thought of Dumbledore sitting in a chair, eating lemon drops and cheering Harry on. It was a stupid image, but it made him feel a lot better.

"She always is," Harry responded.

Hermione blushed, her face reddening to match the sunrise peaking through the library windows. Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked sadly at the large stack of books sitting to her left. "I'm not sure if I want to keep reading those. They are very repetitive and keep arguing with each other if too close."

"Then stop reading. Come on, I haven't had breakfast yet," Ron said quickly. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of her chair.

"Oh, you and breakfast," Hermione gasped. Harry laughed and they all left the library hand in hand.

The Great Hall was empty when they entered. The wooden tables were polished with a gleam and the candlesticks were shining silver. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down one of the corridors leading off the Great Hall and found the portrait of a fruit bowl. Harry reached out and tickled the pear. It squirmed and laughed as it turned into a bright green doorknob. Harry turned it and led them into the kitchens.

House elves of all shapes and sizes greeted them at the door, but none of them was as excited to see Harry as Dobby had been. He missed the little elf throwing himself at Harry's feet, missed the little tea cozy on his head. But these elves were overly polite when they served the trio eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausages, raspberries, and an endless pitcher of pumpkin juice. It was more food than Harry could have eaten, but between the three of them, Ron eating about half, they finished. The whole time, Hermione nagged Ron about overeating while Ron ignored her and kept eating.

As Ron downed his last glass of pumpkin juice, Harry said, "We should do something today, before term starts."

"Great idea," Ron said.

"But what about the library?" Hermione asked at the same time.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "We are not spending the day before term in a library."

Hermione crossed her arms, but she smiled nonetheless. "Well then, where do you want to go?"

Harry thought about his time in school. If they had a day off, where would they go? "How about Hagrid's?" he suggested.

Ron laughed. "Like, introduce ourselves?"

Harry remembered the first time he met Hagrid. Mr. Dursley had taken Harry and his family to a small shack on an island to escape a hoard of letter determined to reach Harry. The second Harry turned eleven, Hagrid had barged in by knocking down the door. He declared Harry to be a wizard before giving Dudley a pig's tail. From that moment on, Harry had considered the man one of his best friends. "Introduce ourselves," Harry confirmed.

They got up from the table, and, while declining any more food from the elves, left the kitchens and walked out of the castle. The sun was higher in the sky and was climbing fast. Smoke rose from Hagrid's hut as they climbed down the path leading to it. Pumpkin plants were growing in the garden, and Harry knew Hagrid would use them for the Halloween feast in October.

They came to the wooden front door. It looked ever so familiar down to the last splinter of wood. Harry raised his fist and knocked twice on the wood. They heard wood creaking as Hagrid approached the door. The door's hinges weren't as rusted as Harry had gotten used to and the door squeaked less as Hagrid opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Hagrid asked.

The half-giant stood the same height above the trio, had the same kind expression, and was wearing the same brown overcoat he could almost never be seen without. Harry could smell Hagrid's tea as the aroma wafted out of the hut. It felt like home to Harry, other than Hogwarts.

Hagrid was still staring at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, expecting an answer. Harry cleared his throat. "Hullo, we're the new students. We just wanted to introduce ourselves to the teachers." Harry hadn't felt this nervous since the Ministry. Harry hadn't relied upon Dumbledore's approval of Harry like he did Hagrid's.

Hagrid's face brightened into a smile. "It's always a pleasur' to meet new students. Can't say I've be'n a popul'r with them. Me name's Hagrid."

"I'm Harry Porter," Harry said.

"Ron. Ron Wesley."

"Hermione Jean. It's very nice to meet you Hagrid."

Hagrid beamed at Hermione's comment. "Do ya wan' to come in? I've go' the tea on." He held out a massive arm, inviting them in. Harry lead the way in, pretending to examine the inside while actually savoring in the small details. Hagrid's tea kettle was hanging over a fire in the corner by a large mass of sheets Harry knew was his bed. A small table sat in another corner, littered with newspapers and old mugs. A plate of Hagrid's infamous rock cakes sat uneaten by the sink. "It's not much, but it's all I hav'." Hagrid had closed the door behind them and guided Harry to a set of couches by the table. Harry sat down, and Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him. Hagrid brought out three new mugs and filled each with a dark liquid which smelled strongly of mint. He handed the mugs to the three before settling down on the largest of the chairs.

"Profess'r Dumbledore told the teach'rs about the transf'r students, but I didn' expect ter see ya until the feast tonigh'," Hagrid rumbled.

"Well, we heard about you, Hagrid, and we wanted to introduce ourselves before classes start," Hermione said around the mug as she sipped the tea politely.

Hagrid blushed and chuckled a little that sounded like a mix between chortling and coughing. "Tha' man. Good man, Dumbledore. Finest headmaster Hogwarts has ev'r seen. But I'm only a gameskeeper. Hardly worth all the trouble."

"That's nonsense Hagrid!" Hermione said. "You are very important, to Dumbledore and to Hogwarts!"

"Thanks, Hermione. It's strange, I feel as if I can tell ya anythin'," Hagrid said. He shuddered once and looked towards Harry. "But I only met ya today. Excep' Harry remin's me of a student here. Loo's a lot like ya."

Harry knew the answer to his question before he stated it. "Who?"

"James Potter. Ya go' the same hair an' build. But yer eyes… It's nothin' ya nee' worryin' about." Hagrid let it go as he finished slurping his tea. "But what about you three? What's life like on the outside?"

"Oh," Harry said, unsure what to say. "We've been sort of, er, underground during the war. Dumbledore wrote to our families saying Hogwarts was the safest place there was."

Hagrid nodded at Dumbledore's name. "He's righ'. Nowhere safer than Hogwarts. I think you'll like it here. I know I do."

Around lunch time, Hagrid had to leave for the castle to help prepare for the incoming students along with the teachers. He had said he'd enjoyed meeting the trio and hoped they would visit once term started. Harry smiled as he watched the man climb up the hill, happy that, for the second time, he had found a friend in Hagrid.

They left Hagrid's hut once they'd managed to dispose of their leftover rock cakes they'd been too polite to reject. Harry was used to hiding his rock cakes in his pockets after an afternoon at Hagrid's. He wondered if anyone rejected his offer of sweets.

There was still a few hours of time left before they would head back to the school. Apparently, as Hagrid said, the Hogwarts Express would arrive earlier at the Hogsmeade station because the death eaters liked to attack under the cover of nightfall. Harry had decided against Hogsmeade because he didn't want to be caught by the hoard of students when the train pulled into the station. They decided to head back to the castle like Hagrid.

Once they entered the castle once more, they had no idea where to go. "Where to now?" Ron asked.

Harry reached into his pocket and brought out the Marauder's map. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," he said while placing his wand on the parchment. Suddenly, the map came to life with ink depicting rooms and corridors all over the castle. There were fewer names since only the teachers were in the classrooms. Harry saw names he'd never heard before, but also recognized names like Professor McGonagall and Flitwick. Harry even saw Slughorn in his office. There were people on every floor except the seventh, where he knew the Room of Requirement was, but wasn't on the map.

"The Room of Requirement," Harry said. "Maybe they have something there to help us."

"Of course," Hermione exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you love the library too much," Ron joked. Hermione hit his arm, but smiled too.

They headed up the stairs, used to the way it moved on its own accord. They took the less direct route to avoid running into Peeves, teachers, or other ghosts. It wasn't that they didn't want to meet the teachers, but they wanted to limit contact from the people of this time. They found the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy with the trolls and crossed the stretch of wall three times, all while thinking about their need to get home. On the third pass, a large door appeared with a gleaming silver knob. Harry turned it and pushed the door open. They entered, not entirely sure what to expect, but were shocked nonetheless. Instead of some library with scrolls of parchment or even a laboratory with time turners to spare, they found a replica of the Gryffindor common room. Even if it wasn't the thing they needed, Harry felt relieved to see it. The last time he'd been in the real common room, he had decided to go hunting for horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. He couldn't remember if he thought it was the last time he'd see the place, but he knew now he missed it terribly.

The squashed looking chairs were the same, as were the chess boards littered on the spare tables in the back. The fireplace was roaring with smoke and ash as the fire burned and pulsed like a heart. Hermione sniffed somewhere behind Harry and he turned to see her crying. Ron had his arms around her, but he looked as sad.

"Welcome home," Ron said aloud.

Harry slowly crossed the room and sat down in his usual chair. The fabric felt just as Harry remembered, which was odd, considering it was twenty years younger. He memorized the feel all the times he studied or did his homework in that chair. It was always his spot. Now, tonight even, someone will sit in the same chair in Gryffindor Tower, and it would be their spot. Harry still wasn't used to the idea the castle was still the same. Everything from his school days seemed like it belonged to him, but the castle had a past that went back centuries. Nothing in the castle was owned by the students, or staff for that matter. Soon, replacements would start rolling through, changing the castle, but remaining the same.

Harry was glad the Room of Requirement existed, so this way, Harry would never forget his common room. His home where he belonged. But it was still missing things. Fred and George would've been handing out sweets from their joke shop if they'd still been in school. Seamus and Dean would've been discussing Quidditch teams and stats. Neville might've been off in the corner watering a plant or reading up on modern herbology. Hermione would be doing homework while Harry and Ron would be playing chess by the fire. There were so many people gone, lost, or dead that had made Hogwarts home. It was familiar to Harry in every way, but his family, his house, was very different indeed. It tore Harry's heart apart, which was something that happened often. It was like Harry kept swallowing a puking pastilles or nosebleed nougat, but the damage was towards the people he loved.

Something shimmered in front of Harry, almost like a mirage. It kept shimmering until it eventually solidified into a large box. Harry leaned forward to inspect it and saw a familiar logo on it. He furrowed his brow as he held it up to Ron. Ron's eyes widened as he gasped, "Bloody hell."

Hermione looked to see what the fuss was about and her hands flew immediately to her mouth. The words Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stared up at them. The box felt heavy in Harry's hands, so he set it back down on the table, where it started shaking a bit.

He looked to Ron and Hermione. "Should we open it?" he asked.

Before Ron or Hermione could respond with a "yes" or "no" the box started jerking around as if it was possesed. They all shot to their feet, but unsure of what to do next. The lid of the box flew off and hit the opposite wall with a thud. Multicolored fireworks shot out of the box and danced around the room. Harry laughed as he recognized some of them from the prank Fred and George pulled during their O.W.L.s as they left school for good. The fireworks exploded around the common room, each forming a lion, phoenix, or bolt of lightning. It was breathtaking, but child's play compared to the finale. A giant snake erupted from the box, sending emerald sparks to extinguish the gold and maroon ones. It slithered around the room, stopping mere inches from Ron's head as if sensing he was there. Then, a figure burst out, brandishing a sword and bird. Harry realized the figure was him. He held out his sword and sent the bird, another phoenix, charging after the snake. When the two animals met, gold exploded out, showering the fake Harry in gold galleons. Then, the lights faded, and the common room returned to it's regular lighting. The trio stood, too shocked to say anything. Harry understood the twin's message, that Harry would defeat Voldemort, but how did it manage to get here. He slowly lowered himself back into his chair. Ron and Hermione followed.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron muttered. "I can't believe they never let me in on their joke shop or pranks."

"How do you suppose it got here?" Hermione asked, taking ahold of the box. Inside was a complete set from their Skiving Snackbox. Harry recognized most of them because they had gone around to everyone in the common room testing them out. It looked amazing to Harry, but Hermione shrugged it off, almost fuming at their nerve.

"I was thinking about these before it showed up," Harry said. "I kept thinking it didn't feel like home without Fred or George trying to sell them to first years. Maybe the room felt like it needed to compensate."

"But how does it know about Fred and George?" Ron asked. He had taken the box from Hermione and was pocketing the sweets.

"Perhaps," Hermione said, "the Room of Requirement was a different dimension, one that existed in space, but not time. Then, it could potentially pull something from anytime if it wasn't key to the timeline." She paused. "That is, of course, just a theory. Don't know if I'm even close."

They sat in the common room sharing sweets and watching as they puked, bled, and changed according to the sweet's design. Hermione had been hesitant to try any at first, but eventually joined Harry and Ron as boils covered their faces. She even laughed as Ron tried combining two pastilles and ended up covered in puking boils. They all laughed so much they barely heard a clock strike five. The Hogwarts Express would be pulling into the station any moment.

Harry took a deep breath as he came to the conclusion his parents would be walking through the castle in a few minutes. He also knew Sirius would accompany them because nothing could tear the Marauders apart, except death. He would behave properly and befriend them like any other Gryffindor. He would not change the future and he would not change his mind. Hermione's words held him to that.

They slowly exited the Room of Requirement and Harry was sad to see it go, but he knew they could visit it whenever they wanted. No students knew about it yet, so they would be undisturbed. They trekked down the many staircases they took up and waited outside the Entrance Hall. Once the students started spilling through, they would join the crowd in.

It didn't take long before they could hear voices outside the castle. Harry didn't recognize the voice and hardly paid attention as the first person walked through the door. He didn't look up as five students entered. It was only when a stream started that Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped into the crowd. No one paid them much attention because they were all talking about their summer. It pained Harry to overhear a lot about death eater attacks and more people getting killed. He even thought he heard something about the Order, but the voice was lost among the chatter. When the entered the Great Hall, he could see the empty tables they'd seen earlier were filled with students from their houses. They found an empty section at the Gryffindor table and hoped no one would sit too closely. More people piled in and Harry looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore sat in the middle with McGonagall directly on his left. Harry saw Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Binns, but everyone else were strangers. Harry briefly wondered how long it would take him to remember all their names when someone sat down not to far from him.

Harry looked at the boy and froze. He had untidy black hair that stuck up in back and wore round glasses. He looked tall, taller than Harry, but more disheveled like he didn't care what he looked like. The boy across from him, shaggy black hair which hung around his shoulders, was accompanied by another boy. He was rather shabby looking with dirty blond hair much shorter than his friends.

"Wonder where Peter went, Prongs," the shaggy haired boy said to the one sitting next to Harry.

"Haven't the faintest, Padfoot," Prongs replied. Harry's heart stopped because he knew the name Prongs. It belonged to his father, according to Sirius. That meant, the boy sitting next to Harry was none other than his dead father, James Potter.

**A/N: So sorry I haven't posted in a while. I wanted to get to Harry seeing his dad and a lot of things came between it. I promise to keep updating, but school can get in the way. I appreciate your patience and hope you're enjoying the story so far. I have it all planned out, but the real question is if I can finish it. We'll see. Please review if you like it. Reviews motivate me to keep writing! Just FYI :)**


	6. Chapter 5

James had not seen Harry yet, which made Harry relieved for just a second. That second ended with Sirius spotting Harry. "Hey Prongs, I think I found your long lost twin."

Harry cringed and tried to sit lower in his seat as James turned to Harry. "You're right Padfoot. I can't be related to you, can I?"

Harry felt the question directed towards him and he knew his father expected Harry to answer. Gathering up courage, Harry turned his eyes to meet James's hazel ones and said, "I don't think so." Harry mumbled the words, and Sirius laughed.

"You're making him feel uncomfortable, mate."

James glared at Sirius, but turned back to Harry. "I'm sorry for him. He was dropped as a baby. I'm James Potter by the way." He held out his hand, which Harry reluctantly shook.

"Harry Porter," Harry said, this time with more confidence in his voice.

"Are you three new?" a voice asked behind Sirius. A very young Remus Lupin peaked his head around Sirius to look at the trio.

"Yes," Hermione said so Harry would be spared. "We came here for protection. Our families home schooled us, but they felt Hogwart was safer. I'm Hermione Jean."

Sirius grinned and looked to Ron. "That leaves you," he said, almost taunting Ron.

Ron gulped, not quite meeting Sirius's gaze and said, "Ron Wesley."

"Nice to meet you," Sirius said while laughing.

The Marauders started talking with one another, leaving room for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to join, but they never did. Harry leaned in towards Ron and Hermione and whispered, "This day just got weird."

"Just now?" Ron asked incredulously. "I found this day to be just a bit difficult."

"Well," Hermione interjected, "we've met them, and now all we need to do is to stop them from prying into our business and we'll be fine."

"That's likely," Harry muttered. He'd heard first hand from Sirius that the Marauders had been the kings of pranking at school, meaning they knew how to get around without being seen. Harry knew they had to watch what they said in the next few months in order not to spill the beans to his father and friends.

Hagrid came into the hall, probably after leading the new group of first years across the lake. He sat down at the staff table, saw Harry, and waved to them. Harry smiled and waved back, but he also noticed Sirius waving too. He wondered who it was Hagrid waved to, but Hagrid had already turned his attention to a teacher next to him. The doors swung open the, revealing Professor McGonagall and a hoard of students. As they walked down the aisle, Harry could see a number of them trembling. He knew exactly how they felt. He remembered when he was a first year. Ron said they had to be placed into their houses, but both boys didn't know what they'd have to do. Ron had muttered something about fighting a troll, but when they saw the hat on the stool, the nerves slowly fluttered out of them.

The hat sang it's song, which it had come up with the year before, and Professor McGonagall had a scroll of parchment in her hands. She read the names of first years and the person matching the name would sit on the stool with the hat on their heads. The hat would then blurt out the house the student belonged to. The first year would hop off the stool and join whichever table was clapping the loudest. Once a "Zachariah, Will" joined the Ravenclaw table, Dumbledore stood up at the table. The room immediately fell quiet with anticipation.

"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts. I don't want to keep you long since the feast tonight will be splendid. I will, however, go over basic rules. There is no magic outside in the corridors between classes. No students should head into the Forbidden Forest, unless you are wishing a brutal and painful death. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, wanted to remind you of the items banned from school. The list includes dungbombs and biting lips. The full list is posted outside his office. Now," Dumbledore paused as he looked over all the house tables. Harry knew this was important information. "There is a war going on outside of Hogwarts. Many of you have lost family member or loved ones. I only mention this now because it is vital we stay true to ourselves. There is a new curfew your heads of houses will inform you of, but now," Dumbledore smiled, "let's tuck in."

The plates and goblets in front of Harry filled instantly with mounds of delectable food. Harry's mouth watered and he piled food onto his plate. The chicken was delicious as well as the steak. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron dug in. Harry stole glances at his father, Sirius, and Lupin from time to time. All three were eating tons, but they also talked about different subjects. Harry heard bits and pieces of Aurors, death eaters, killings, and finally the name "Evans". It was something James talked about a lot apparently because Sirius and Lupin rolled their eyes whenever the name came up.

"You should do it this year," Lupin commented.

James looked taken aback. "Are you kidding? She hates my guts. I swear, four years is enough. I should just stop bothering her."

"You will do no such thing," Sirius scolded. "You two are made for each other. She'll come around, you'll see."

"I'll do what, Black?" a female voice said. James and Harry turned to see a red-headed girl striding towards Sirius. She was carrying two books in her arms and looked as if she hadn't eaten yet.

"Hey Evans, how was your summer?" Sirius asked to change the subject.

"That's what I thought you said," the girl snapped. She sat next to Hermione.

"Hi, I heard about the transfer students. How are you liking Hogwarts so far? My name's Lily Evans." Lily held out her hand towards Hermione.

Awestruck, Hermione took her hand. "P-pleasure. I'm Hermione Jean."

Ron and Harry introduced themselves and Lily beamed. "It's terrible, this war, but what good are you if you don't get an education first."

"Aw, c'mon Evans, you don't need an education to fight," Sirius complained.

"Well then, Black," Lily retorted, "Good luck fighting You-know-who without any proper knowledge on how to duel. I might even come to your funeral." She turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Don't pay any attention to those morons. It's not brawn that wins the war, but brains."

Dessert soon came, and after everyone was stuffed to the gills, Dumbledore stood once more. "Wasn't that delicious. The house elves really went all out. Now, it's time for a good night's rest before classes start. Prefects, escort your houses to your common rooms."

As the Gryffindor's stood, James turned to Harry. "Are you guys coming to the common room?"

"Er," Harry thought of some excuse. "We actually have to talk to Professor Dumbledore now."

James nodded. "Well, see you around." He turned and started walked out the doors of the Great Hall.

Lily whirled around on them. "Merlin's beard, I forgot about my friends. It was great meeting you all." And with that, she took off after the stream of Gryffindors, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone at the table.

"Well," Ron said, "that went well."

"Harry, your mum is super nice!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah," Harry muttered absently. He noticed the teachers were rising from the staff table and following the students out. Dumbledore, though, remained in his seat and was staring at Harry. Harry motioned for his friends to follow and they made their way over.

"I see you've already made friends," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Sir, have you found anything to help us?" Harry asked in order to change the subject. He was still processing the entire conversation with his parents.

"It is a very complex time turner, something I've never seen. It has a shielding around it to protect the sands from escaping. No matter what I've done, nothing seems to affect it. Come to my office on friday and I'll let you know what I've discovered," Dumbledore said. He winked at them, then stood to escort Professor McGonagall out.

McGonagall turned to the trio, and Harry could see concern in her expression. "My apologies to your families, but I hope Hogwarts will treat you well. I expect great things from everyone in my house," she said softly. Harry nodded in agreement, and she smiled. Professor Dumbledore took McGonagall's hand, and together, they strode from the room.

"She barely met us and already she expects great things from us," Ron muttered. "That woman's going to be disappointed."

"Especially since you two are the laziest students out there," Hermione teased.

They were the last to leave the Great Hall, but instead of heading up the staircase the Gryffindors used, they took a smaller one that lead to the Hospital Wing. Even ten feet away, they could hear Madame Pomfrey's voice through the door. When they entered, they could see she was scolding a young student. His entire face was covered in boils that looked strangely familiar to Harry.

"... don't pick up strange candies off the floor and decide to eat them," she was saying. The student, a boy of about twelve, sniffed under her burning glare.

"Yes ma'm," he said.

"Good," she replied.

She held out a small goblet and made sure the boy drank every last drop. The boils started fading, but then suddenly grew in size. Madame Pomfrey shrieked as juice started spurting out of each one, covering the boy in oozing liquid. He looked almost in tears when Ron hurried forward, a half of a sweet in his outstretched hand.

"Eat this," he said softly.

The boy was hesitant to take the half, but did as the boils started increasing in size. He stuffed it into his mouth, and suddenly, the boils started letting out air as if popped like a balloon. In a matter of seconds, his skin was cleared of all blemishes.

"What on earth was that?" Madame Pomfrey demanded.

"Just something my brothers made. I must've dropped one of them," Ron sputtered. "He'll be perfectly fine now."

Madame Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at him, but then went to check the boy. When she was satisfied with his answer, she let the boy leave. He thanked Ron before running out of the Hospital Wing at a full sprint.

The matron then whirled on Ron. "Don't you dare let another one of those candies slip or I'll know who's to blame." Madame Pomfrey then marched into her office and closed the door.

Harry and Hermione were stifling giggles when they joined Ron. "She really doesn't like you," Hermione chuckled.

Ron glared at her. "I'm going to kill Fred and George next time I see them!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got into their beds and tried to go over the day they'd just had. Hermione kept thinking about the books Lily was carrying and if she would be a good studying partner. Ron was fuming over the Skiving Snackbox incident and was plotting to get back on Fred and George. Harry was thinking about the people he met in the hall. James looked like him and thought like him, but he was devious with Sirius. The two of them reminded Harry of Ron's brothers, always wanting to cause havoc. Lupin seemed quiet, maybe someone Harry could befriend rather quickly. He was thankful Peter wasn't there because he didn't know if he could look Peter in the eyes without trying to kill him. Lily was a surprise to Harry because it looked like she loathed the Marauders. How on earth did his dad change her mind? No, it was easier if Harry thought of them as James and Lily. These people were not his parents and never would be if he kept to his promise. It was starting to feel like an impossible task.

In another part of the castle, four boys were huddled together discussing the new transfer students.

"You should've seen him, Wormtail," Sirius said. "Almost an exact copy of Prongs down to the last hair on his head."

"He had green eyes, Sirius," Lupin said while rolling his eyes. Sirius could over exaggerate the truth when he got wound up.

"They looked almost like Lily's eyes," James put in. "It was strange. He was really nervous when we first sat down. His friends too."

"I didn't know Hogwarts accepted transfer students," Peter mumbled.

Sirius bounded on Peter. "You're right. Even if Hogwarts is safe, nobody's come, despite what Dumbledore keeps telling them. What makes these three so different?"

James looked out at the starry night. It was on these cloudless nights he liked looking at the stars. Astronomy wasn't his favorite class, but it didn't mean he didn't like looking up at the heavens. Harry and his friends were strange alright, and it was his job to figure out who they really were.

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but I just wanted Harry to meet his parents in it. Since the last chapter was incredibly long, decided to shorten this one so I could update faster. How's it coming along? This wasn't my favorite chapter because I didn't like the writing, but what do you think? More updates coming soon-ish :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Harry's scar prickled as his eyes closed for the night and opened in a different body. Bellatrix Lestrange was kneeling before him. Her dark hair was wild as always, but unkempt, like she'd went a few days without running a comb through it. It gave the impression she was still inside her cell in Azkaban. Instead of a uniform, however, she was wearing black robes a little too tight in the waist.

"My Lord," Bellatrix whispered fiercely. "I have kept it safe, like you ordered. I have kept it hidden from the others. It is in no safer place-"

"Nothing is safe anymore!" Harry bellowed at her. She shrank away from him, but she did not stop bowing towards him. "Dumbledore found out about it and told Potter before he died. He has one already, but Yaxley sent him away before I could… retrieve it."

"I swear to you, my Lord, I am no fool. I have kept it safe for you, there is no need for worry. No one knew about it, I swear," Bellatrix said quickly.

"No, it must be moved. You must bring it to me now!"

Bellatrix looked uncertain of what to say next. "Journey to Gringotts, now?"

Harry was beginning to get impatient with Bellatrix, his most faithful servant. He took a deep breath and smiled as best he could. "I need it, Bella. We cannot wait for the Potter boy to learn about it. It must be put under my protection."

Bellatrix raised her head to meet her master's gaze and smiled. Her rotting teeth foul and disgusting, but gave her the appearance of a madwoman. Which she was. "It will be done, my Lord," she cackled.

Harry woke in a manner that was far more violent than he was used to: Hermione shaking his shoulders. His eyes flew open and he pulled himself out of her arms.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Well, if you want to sleep through our classes, go right ahead," she snapped. She was already dressed in uniform and robes. Ron stood by his bed, struggling to put on his trousers because his eyes were closed. "You have to get used to waking up early now that we're not on the run anymore."

Ron muttered something under his breath, but Harry was too far away to catch it. Being Ron, though, it probably something Hermione should never hear about, for Ron's sake. Harry rolled out of bed and started putting his uniform on. He never thought he'd miss the scratchy sweaters or the uncomfortable shoes, but now as he dressed, he couldn't think of a better uniform. There were many things Harry said goodbye to last year, but the uniforms somehow eluded the list.

They cleared the listening ears of Madame Pomfrey, who was still fuming after the incident last night, before Harry told Ron and Hermione about his dream.

"And I think Bellatrix might have one of his horcruxes," Harry concluded. "She said something about Gringotts."

"Do you think he'd actually give a horcrux to his followers to keep safe?" Ron asked. "Does he trust them enough?"

"The diary, Ron," Hermione said. "Lucius Malfoy had the diary before he gave it to Ginny in second year. Voldemort probably gave one to Bellatrix since she's his favorite."

"The question is, though," Harry said, "is it in her vault now?"

"What, you mean twenty years ago now?" Ron asked. "You're not seriously thinking of breaking into the most secure place in all of England?"

Harry shrugged, as if what Ron said seemed entirely possible. "Voldemort did it, or rather, Quirrell managed to. You remember Ron. It was in the papers."

"Quirrell, the same bloke who had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head?" Ron sputtered. "You're going mad, Harry."

"We broke into the Ministry of Magic, what's the difference?"

"The difference," Hermione interrupted, "being that Gringotts has far more charms and spells protecting the vaults. First, you would need her key. Second, you would need to look like her or her husband. Third, you'd have to find the thing, which we don't even know what it looks like. And fourth, get through all the detection charms. Goblins aren't stupid Harry. Besides, we don't even know if it's at Gringotts now."

"Do you think he's given them out yet?" Ron asked.

"I don't think he has," Hermione said. "If I were him, I'd keep them close to me, but when the Prophecy about Harry reached him, he felt threatened and hid them so Harry couldn't find them."

"But-" Harry began before Hermione shushed him. They were standing in front of the Great Hall, the echo of voices much louder than Harry realized.

"We need to be careful of what we say out in the open," Hermione warned.

So that's what James heard as the trio entered: silence. It was strange to see three people so quiet all the time. Or maybe it just wasn't a common habit among the three boys he hung out with. Out of all the Marauders, Wormtail was the most quiet, and James thought it was because he was shy. How that boy managed to get into Gryffindor, James didn't know. But those three didn't seem as shy and timid as Peter. Their silence spoke of a secret they all shared. James cracked a smile as they sat down far from anyone else because he was going to find out what.

"Prongs, we have first period with the Slytherins, with Binns. Please tell me there is good news this morning," Sirius moaned as McGonagall passed them with their new schedules.

James looked down at his own schedule and saw, to his disappointment, it was going to be a slow morning. History of Magic with Binns, then double Charms. At least those teachers didn't hate his guts like Professor Selwyn. He was the Potions teacher as well as head of Slytherin house. James swore he looked for reasons to dock points for Gryffindor.

"I don't think I have anything, Padfoot. You'll have to persevere," James joked, although he was as bummed as Sirius about the dreary morning of classes they'd have to endure.

Lupin, also holding his schedule, looked towards Harry and his friends. "Do you think they'd have the same classes as us, considering they'd been homeschooled for a while?"

Sirius looked at Harry and shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

Harry and Ron had been pouring over their schedule while Hermione was pouting over hers. It seemed Dumbledore was making them take Divination, a class Ron and Harry knew Hermione despised.

"Why is it even a class to begin with," she was sighing. "What purpose does it actually serve besides giving people false hope."

"I can't believe that's the thing you're complaining about," Ron huffed. "Do you see what our morning looks like? I don't know if I'll be able to stay awake!"

"Looked over the schedule, did we?" Sirius plopped himself down next to Ron and grabbed the piece of parchment out of his hands. He then started comparing his to Ron's nodding a few times. "Looks like we'll be in the same classes, Wesley." He turned to Ron and smiled. "Lucky you." Sirius then disappeared as fast as he appeared.

Ron scowled. "Is it bad I miss the guy who spent twelve years in Azkaban?"

Harry laughed. "It's weird seeing him so young. He doesn't look tired or defeated anymore."

"Well, I find him irritating and obnoxious and too much in love with himself," Hermione snapped. "It's amazing how much he'd matured."

Sirius joined the Marauders after comparing his schedule to Ron's. "They're in the same classes," he confirmed with James.

James was glad for the fact, so this way, he'd be able to keep an eye on them. Lupin looked relieved as well. "That's great. We'll get to talk to them some more. Maybe I can study with one of them since you two have never stepped foot in the library."

Sirius smirked. "It's not my fault I'm naturally gifted with everything. Studying is just not my thing."

After a quick breakfast, the Marauders headed towards the History of Magic classroom on the fourth floor. Professor Binns was in his classroom already, his back turned away from the entrance to his classroom. He was mumbling already as he drew complex maps on the board with his wand. James rolled his eyes and took a seat, not bothering to find out what Binns was saying. He was always doing that, teaching before his students had even arrived. It was a habit James felt most annoying and just asked Remus for notes afterwards.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors had a truce when it came to History of Magic because neither houses enjoyed the class. If the Slytherins didn't bother the Gryffindors, the Gryffindors wouldn't provoke the Slytherins. If that wasn't world peace, James didn't know what was.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in just as Binns turned to face his now present class.

"Transfer students?" Binns asked. They nodded. "Take a seat," he said, gesturing to the class.

Everyone was piled in back, including the Slytherins, leaving the front row unoccupied save for Remus, who was furiously copying down the charts. He didn't look up as they sat down next to him, and James was surprised to see the girl, Hermione, joining Remus in their attempt to follow Binns throughout the lesson. They were very much alike, he noted.

Harry and Ron, however, were zoning out. Ron was practically asleep in his chair while Harry was flipping through his new History of Magic textbook. He was going through the pages so fast, James was worried the ruffling of pages would cause Professor Binns to turn around and see his class falling asleep. But, thankfully, he did not. What was he looking for, James pondered.

He felt a poke on his back and turned around to see Sirius. Sirius was pointing towards Hermione and mouthed, "She could be his sister."

James smirked, as if he hadn't already come to that conclusion and mouthed back, "What's Harry looking for?"

Sirius looked around James so he could see Harry. His eyebrows shot up, then furrowed as he tried to come up with a reason. After a second, he mouthed, "Dunno."

James turned back to face the board, having unanswered questions that seemed to bother him. He was contemplating over his questions for the rest of the lesson. A bell rang somewhere in the castle-the Marauders had yet to find the origin of the bell-signaling the end of their first lesson. Binns had assigned them to redraw the maps he'd done so that it incorporated the migration of centaurs during 1465. All of this went over James's head as he packed his books away and followed his friends as they made their way towards the charm's corridor.

The same routine as History of Magic followed during Charms. Hermione, Remus, and even Lily participated constantly as Flitwick asked them questions about the wand movements necessary to do a new spell they'd be learning. A Patronus charm. James, on any other occasion, would've been listening attently since his father had told him the significance of a patronus. Instead, he kept his eyes on the trio, who seemed to be grinning during the whole lesson. Harry even participated a few times, answering Flitwick's question about what was necessary to use a patronus.

Then, during the second half of the class, he had them partner up and practice doing the spell. Remus had walked up to Hermione, but Ron had her by the arm and dragged her to a corner of the classroom. She had gone very red in the face, but said nothing. Harry approached Remus, muttered something, and started practicing with him.

"You ready mate?" Sirius asked James.

"What?" James asked, completely thrown out of his thoughts by Sirius's question.

"You really need to let those three be," Sirius chided.

"Sorry, Padfoot. There's just something about them…"

"I know, but it could be absolutely nothing. Leave them alone for a while and get on with your schoolwork because you've really been slacking," Sirius said, pointing towards James's Head Boy badge.

James nodded and the two of them set to work. James had been half listening to what Professor Flitwick said about the charm. It was a repelling charm used to get rid of Dementors, the hooded figures that guarded Azkaban. Dementors fed on fear, so in order to produce the charm, you had to think of a happy thought.

James thought about his summer, where his dad worked less and bought James a new broomstick. He'd been so happy to spend time with his father. Still picturing the image, James said, "Expecto Patronum." Nothing happened.

Sirius smirked and said, "Something stronger than that."

James thought again, of the time an owl delivered his Hogwarts letter. He'd been so excited, after hearing about Hogwarts from his parents. He thought of meeting Sirius on the train and instantly becoming best friends. He tried again, but nothing happend. Sirius gave him one last chance before he would try. James scrunched up his nose and thought of the one thing that made him happy. Her red hair glowed in the sunlight behind her, lighting up her brilliant green eyes. For six years, Lily Evans had hated his guts, but he knew this year she would be his forever.

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted, and this time, he felt it. The joy surged through his body and a white form burst from his wand. The antlers formed first, then the head, and the body was last to appear. The stag pranced around the room before vanishing at his side.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter. Fifty points to Gryffindor for being the first to produce a corporeal patronus!"

Sirius was beaming at him and patting him on the back. He looked to Remus, who was also smiling, but Harry wasn't facing him. He was looking at his feet, his arms at his side. James thought he looked troubled, but, as soon as he'd thought it, Harry had picked up his head and nodded towards James.

Hermione was the second one to produce hers. It took the form of an otter that swam around both hers and Ron's head before disappearing. Almost immediately, Ron tried and produced a dog. It wasn't like Sirius's animagus form. It was smaller with broader shoulders and pointed ears. Remus's was a wolf, no surprise there.

Sirius had trouble with his, demanding James tell him the secret to casting it. "Just think of your happiest memories and keep picturing it as you cast it," James kept saying.

On his tenth try, Sirius managed to cast it, setting free an all too familiar dog. Compared to Ron's, his was more wild and unpredictable as it ran through multiple people's legs. It stopped as Lily cast hers, a beautiful doe. James's heart almost stopped as he saw the doe. It was almost like destiny was trying to tell them they were soul mates. She looked at James's, but turned away when she saw his prying eyes. Maybe she didn't want to believe it, but James saw it as a sign.

The lunch bell rang and everyone poured out into the crowded halls. Professor Flitwick had been so pleased about the number of people who managed to cast the charm during class, he decided their only homework was to practice. James had been happy because it left less homework for him. He watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked briskly away, their heads together. He wished he could find out what they were talking about.

Harry had felt an immense amount of joy during Charms because he remembered teaching that exact lesson to the DA in his fifth year. Everyone had said he was a good teacher, and it was now he realized how much they needed him. At the beginning of class, Flitwick said he had gotten Professor Dumbledore's permission to teach them this skill because the war was getting closer and closer to the castle. The students must be ready.

It was the second part of the class he didn't enjoy so much. Even though he knew he could produce his patronus in a matter of seconds, he hadn't thought it was a wise decision. First off, because no person could produce one that fast, and two, because his father was in the room. If they saw they had the same patronus, he and the Marauders might ask too many questions. Harry thought James knew something already, and that was the reason he was keeping a close eye on them. He could see his father's eyes every time he turned his head. It was starting to get unnerving.

When the bell had rung, he and Ron and Hermione decided to eat lunch in the Room of Requirement so as not to run into the Marauders again. Once they'd crossed the corridor three times in front of the tapestry, and once the door appeared, they looked over their shoulders to see if they were being followed. Satisfied, they entered.

Expecting the Gryffindor common room, they were surprised to see it was not what the room gave them. Instead, they were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow. Everything was cleaned and cleared away, but it was how Harry remembered it during the summer, without all the food and mess when they were preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding. The clock Harry was so used to seeing on the wall, with eight hands representing each Weasley, was still there, although each hand was on the Mortal Peril spot.

"Shall I put the kettle on?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry nodded, and she strode over to the stove and started pouring water into a very beat up kettle.

They snacked on sandwiches Hermione made up and while Hermione buried herself in the time travel books she'd brought from the library, Harry and Ron played Wizard's Chess. Though Harry had improved since he'd been eleven, Ron was always the champion. Harry didn't mind that because Ron deserved to win, even if it was a silly game that meant literally nothing in the real world.

Halfway through their second game, Ron suddenly asked, "What were you looking for in History of Magic?"

Harry had almost forgotten about it and said, "I was looking to see if it had any recent history in it that might help us if we end up stuck here."

"That's a wonderful idea, Harry," Hermione said into her book. She hadn't looked up yet from the book since they'd sat down. "We should all do that."

Ron muttered something, but pulled out his textbook and flipped towards the end. Harry also pulled out his and opened it to a bookmarked page. Harry took the object in his fingers and stared at the image on the front. His parents waved back at him as they smiled at the invisible camera. Harry had taken it out of the pouch Hagrid had given him for his 17th birthday, which he had tucked under his shirt that morning. He felt a warm sensation in his heart and knew he wouldn't let go of the picture until the day he died.

**A/N: Soooo sorry for the delayed update. I meant to work on it more over break, but I got too caught up in another fandom. For those of you who don't know, City of Heavenly Fire comes out at the end of May and I'm pumped! That is one of my favorite series and I've been obsessing over that! I cannot wait for the final book and I hope it is as awesome and heart breaking as The Deathly Hallows was. **


	8. Chapter 7

Severus Snape wasn't someone to pry and prod, but he was someone with enough curiosity and wits to know nothing was as it seemed. Although Lily never talked to him anymore, he still felt like it was his responsibility to make sure she was alright. And tonight, she wasn't alright. At lunch, he didn't see her sitting with her Gryffindor friends. Instead, he heard talk about something that had happened in Charms. Potter was the first to produce a corporeal patronus charm, the show off, and it turned into a stag. Lily cast hers later in class, and it was a doe. A stag and a doe, two people who were meant to be together. But it was Potter! Potter, the arrogant, lazy, foolish, no good, Gryffindor who'd set his eyes on Lily from the moment he saw her. Snape wouldn't stand to see that happen. He then was purposely late to Care for Magical Creatures so he would see if she made it to her Transfiguration class. She wasn't there. Instead, sitting in her normal seat, was the Potter-look-alike. Harry, Snape had heard Black call him. Any Gryffindor set Snape's teeth on edge, but Harry made Snape's insides burn with hatred. The kid looked exactly like Potter, but his eyes were green, too much like Lily's for comfort. It was like he was the epitome of what Snape was trying to stop. But his thoughts weren't on Porter right now. They were worried about Lily. He had heard from passing students that she didn't show up for any of her afternoon classes. So, after midnight, Snape crept out of the dungeons and set out to find Lily. Being her former friend, Snape knew all her hideouts. He would start with the library first.

At the doors, he checked to make sure the librarian, Verlac, wasn't at his desk. He peeked around the corner, and to his relief, he didn't see anyone. The candles in the library had long since been extinguished, but Snape could navigate as well in the dark as he could during the day. Snape followed a path he knew by heart. He had wondered if the motion was etched into his brain forever. He slowed his pace as he came to the window seat Lily frequented in their early years at Hogwarts. He didn't have to see her to know she was there: he could hear her muffled sobbs as she cried into her hands.

He held himself back from approaching her for a few reasons. A few years ago, he had called Lily a Mudblood out of anger and humiliation. She had never forgiven him and refused to meet his eyes whenever he tried to apologize. She didn't trust him because of his friends, now death eaters like their parents. She was right to be angry at him, but he also had problems with her life. How dare she spend her time talking to them. They are nothing but trouble for her, and Snape was sure to see her realize this for herself. But right now, as she cried in the dark, he recognized all of these reasons, and still, he ignored them.

"Lily?" he whispered, so as not to alarm her.

He heard her suck in her breath in surprise. "Who's there?"

Snape muttered, "Lumos." The light from his wand filled the empty darkness, revealing a disheveled Lily with puffy eyes and a red nose.

Snape saw her eyes widen, probably shocked to find him standing in the library. "Sev?" she whispered. Then her eyes narrowed. "Come to mock?"

"No, I'm not. Where have you been?" Snape wanted Lily to hear the concern in his voice. Maybe that would stop her from hexing him.

She rubbed her red eyes with the back of her hand, then turned her back on him. "What d'you care?"

"Whether you like it or not, I still consider you to be my best friend," Snape mumbled.

Lily slowly turned to face him again, this time looking at him with teary eyes. "I'm still mad at you," she said.

He held his hands up in defense. "For the first time, I'm not asking you to forgive me. But can I talk to you again?"

She contemplated, which made Snape's hopes rise because she actually had to think about the decision. "Is now a good time to talk?"

On the inside, Snape was shouting and laughing and mostly celebrating on the return of Lily Evans. On the outside, though, he kept himself in-check and nodded before joining her on the seat. Once he sat down, she started sobbing.

"It shouldn't even make me feel this way, but I do. It kills me inside, you know. Six years he's been bugging me, and suddenly we're soul mates! It probably doesn't even mean that, but still, it feels like the universe is taking away my freedom to choose. Maybe I don't want to end up with James Potter. Maybe I want to move to Sweden and start up a cheese business. But this war, you can't just turn your back on it and pretend it isn't happening. I'll probably start fighting, and James will too…" She trailed off as a thought popped into her brain. "Oh, I didn't mean to bring it up," she said as she looked to Snape. She thinks I'm joining Voldemort's side, Snape thought.

"It's okay Lily," he reassured her.

She didn't seem entirely convinced, but she continued. "Now people are going to start talking and saying we should start dating, but that's the last thing I'd want to do. You must think I'm mad."

"Actually," Snape said, "I'm impressed you've thought it through this much. Strictly speaking, if I were you, I'd slap Potter and tell him it would never happen."

She laughed, wiping the tears off her pale cheeks. "Well, that's your plan, but I couldn't slap him! It seems too sudden. I should probably tell him I'd never date him, though I have yelled it at him in the past."

Snape thought for a moment. "Just avoid him then," he suggested.

Lily shook her head. "He's too persistent. It would never work. I'd need to do something to make sure he received the message."

"Get a boyfriend." Snape regretted his words instantly because he knew it was the best idea. She'd get a boyfriend and Potter would lay off her. But she would never, not for one moment, pick him.

She brightened at his words. "Great idea. Now, who to ask?" She furrowed her brow as she thought about all the guys willing to be her fake boyfriend.

"Are you serious?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Not for a second. I need a fake boyfriend just to mess with James," she reassured him. Well, thought Snape, that's better. "I know! I could ask Harry."

It took Snape a moment to pull himself from his thoughts and struggle to put the name Harry to a face. "Harry Porter?"

"It's perfect. He's practically an exact copy of James, which will make James even angrier. He could pretend to be my boyfriend long enough to get James uninterested in me. Problem solved." She stood then, the tears and sobbs replaced with renewed energy and joy. She planted a kiss on Snape's cheek. "Thanks, Sev. I've missed you."

Snape hoped Lily couldn't see color flooding his face as he blushed. "Can I walk you out?"

They left the library, sneaking out the doors, hand in hand. The people in the portraits were all asleep, save for a few. When they saw Lily and Snape, a smile formed on their faces. Nothing ever happens at Hogwarts that isn't seen by at least one portrait, so all of them knew of the split friendship between Snape and Lily. And all of them would know of the mending.

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to write one about Snape and Lily mending their friendship. I think they're super cute together, and if I didn't love James and Lily more, I'd ship them. I promise the story will take a turn for adventure, but I'm not sure how many more chapters that will take. I already wrote the plot for the story, but the exposition is taking a very long time. Updates will come soon, maybe in a week at most. Please remember to review so I know what I'm missing or doing well. I say be truthful, but that just means go easy on the constructive feedback so I don't burst out crying because I think I suck at writing. But I always welcome positive feedback:)**


	9. Chapter 8

The week dragged by, not at a sluggish pace, but more like the pace of molasses on a hot summer day. Harry had no complaints about his classes, or even the students. Everyone in Gryffindor had accepted them into their house and occasionally talked with them during passing periods. Just like in his time, the Slytherins paid no attention to them, which was a huge relief to Harry. He'd seen Bellatrix and Snape giving him murderous glances, and he had held back the urge to curse them and hex them for all the pain they had caused him. Will cause, Harry had corrected himself. All of that was still yet to come.

No, it wasn't school that made the days seem like weeks. It was the endless waiting for Dumbledore to find a way to send them back. Hermione combed through all the books in the library in vain because no books described what had happened to them. According to wizard theorists and historians, the time turner that brought them to 1997 was impossible. A miracle, some would say. Hermione finally gave up, leaving all their hopes in Dumbledore's hands.

When Harry wasn't thinking about their fate, he was enjoying his time with the Marauders. At first, it was a bit awkward because James always looked at Harry whenever Harry sat down to join them at breakfast or during classes. Sirius and Remus, on the other hand, seemed overjoyed to have him around. Ron and Hermione gave the five some space, but were always within earshot if Harry needed them. Harry, though, hardly needed them because he, as far as he knew, wasn't in any kind of danger. Voldemort's followers hadn't gotten close to Hogwarts yet, and, while they were under the watchful eye of Dumbledore, the younger members-to-be stayed away from Harry. It was Wormtail the three were always watching. Harry knew at some point between his seventh year and 1981, Wormtail would switch sides. But the boy was very shy and skittish around Harry, so he couldn't tell what Wormtail was thinking or doing. Soon, Harry just ignored Wormtail like all the others because Wormtail was more of a follower than a leader. He laughed when everyone else laughed and declined to participate in any pranks James or Sirius suggested. Harry also refused, but his rejection seemed to be more of the reputation kind instead of lack of courage. Hermione would have his head, also, if he helped change the color of the Slytherin's robes or set off dungbombs in the dungeons.

And so Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves after dinner climbing the staircase to the stone gargoyle which guarded Dumbledore's office. They had been busy all throughout the first week, and Harry and Ron still had a mountain of homework to complete, but none of that compared to the stress of their meeting. Even Hermione seemed nervous.

Sill making their way to Dumbledore's office, she said, "What if Dumbledore can't find a way to get us back?"

"You mean, what if we're stuck here?" Ron asked nervously.

"We'll have to join the war, I suppose," Harry responded. "Do whatever we can to stop Voldemort. I guess that means hunting horcruxes."

"Well, at least we know where they are," Ron said. "There's the diary, the ring, and the locket. That just leaves four more, if he really did it seven times."

"But then what, if we do manage to stop him? Does that mean our younger selves get to grow up normally? And if so, what happens to us? Do we continue to exist, or do we get erased from time?" Hermione said quickly. "The books were never clear on the outcome. Well, there were some ideas, but they kept bickering so much I didn't know who to listen to."

Harry took Hermione's hand in his and reached for Ron's. "If we are stuck here, I just want to say you've been the best friends I've ever had. It has been a privilege fighting with you."

Hermione sniffed. "Thanks Harry."

Ron was blushing and turning a bright shade of red. "What are friends for?"

The rest of the way was in silence, but they didn't have far to go before they all stood in front of the gargoyle. "Ice Mice," Harry said. It moved aside to reveal the staircase. They climbed it, and found the door ajar. Not knowing what to expect, they entered slowly, but found no threat waiting for them. Dumbledore sat at his desk with a book propped open in front of him.

He didn't look up as they sat themselves down in front of his desk, but he smiled while he said, "Enjoy your first week of term?"

"Yes sir," Harry said.

Dumbledore raised his head to Harry's response and beamed. "That's very good to hear. I've heard good things about you three from your teachers. Professor Flitwick has told me you three knew a lot about advanced Charms. And Professor Quinn has said you've done exceptionally well in his Defense class. Such as the life of a soldier."

Harry didn't know how to respond to Dumbledore's comment, so instead he cleared his voice. "Sir, have you found anything to help us get back?"

And there was when Dumbledore's smile vanished. He turned his whole body so he was facing the three. His eyes scanned each face over the tops of his half-moon spectacles. Harry noticed the twinkle was gone from those blue orbs. Instead, Harry could see pity. "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid my searches have uncovered nothing that can help you back to your own time."

"What are we doing, James," Sirius moaned as he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter snuck out of the portrait hole after dinner.

"Aren't you curious as to why Harry, Ron, or Hermione would need to see the headmaster, especially all three of them at once?" James explained. They were all crouched under James's invisibility cloak. At one point in their lives, they'd all fit underneath it. Now though, they had to crouch so as only their feet protruded from under the cloak. James had waited until it was darker so their feet could be less seen from Filch or any patrolling teacher.

"Their transfer students, James. Of course Dumbledore would want to check in with them," Remus reasoned. Of course he would say that, James thought, seeing as he was the smart one in the group.

"But why now? And why all three of them? I'm telling you, they aren't transfer students!" James hissed furiously.

"Then what do you think they are?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure. That's why we've got to follow them."

Sirius just rolled his eyes while Remus looked skeptical. Peter, as always, looked undecided about the whole situation. James always noticed Peter looking doubtful, so the sight of his confused eyes wasn't new.

At the stone gargoyle, James provided the password, since he was Head Boy. It swung aside, letting the four boys creep up the stairs. At the entrance to the office, James opened the door a crack, but not all the way, so they could listen in on the discussion taking place. Sirius was about to protest, but James shot him a glare, silencing him. He pressed his ear to the hole and listened to the voices beyond it.

"Sir?" Harry said. "Are you positive you've found nothing?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, looking defeated. "I have searched for journals and textbooks, but none of them described to me what you stated. After a careful examination of the device, I have gathered nothing pertaining to getting you back."

"But surely you can tell us something about it? Do you know how it works?" Hermione persisted.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit, but it sounded deflated. "I can only theorize, and theories alone cannot save you. I suggest you get used to living here. I'll keep looking, but the outcome seems set. I am so very sorry," he said, looking at all of them.

In his heart, Harry knew this was going to be the answer all along. No matter how hard they looked, or how hard they hoped, he was going to be stuck out of reach from his time. He thought of everyone he knew: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, and finally, Ginny. Those people who had been his family all his life were now out of reach. Harry knew they were still out there, and they were going to be born in the next few years, but he would miss their constant friendship and belief in him. He knew now, that he would end Voldemort before he had the chance to kill Harry or his parents. He would give his younger self the life he could never have. Maybe his younger self's joy would be enough to satisfy him.

Looking at Dumbledore, Harry smiled. "Thank you for trying, sir. We'll still continue to fight for the Order, if you'll let us."

"I think the Order will have gained three fine new members, or former members, I should say," Dumbledore said. "Just, not quite yet. You still have a year of school left."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the office then, dread in their eyes, but hope in their hearts. They journeyed not to the Hospital Wing, but to the seventh floor, unaware they were being followed by four sets of feet. After the first night, Harry had suggested they'd stay in the Room of Requirement, so as not to be overheard by Madame Pomfrey. She'd been confused at first when they said they were sleeping elsewhere, but a little relieved she didn't have to fret over them.

Harry crossed the stretch of corridor three times and the door appeared on the wall. The trio entered into the room while the four boys stood awestruck by the vanishing door.

"What is this place?" Remus whispered.

"Dunno. It isn't on the map," Sirius replied.

"Should we go in?" James asked.

His question hung in the air as they all watched as the door started melting back into the wall like the metal was water. They had to act fast. James darted out from under the invisibility cloak and reached for the door knob. It felt solid in his hands and the door started reforming. The others followed his example and stepped from under the cloak, so Remus held it in his hands.

James closed his eyes as he slowly turned the knob and inched the door open. The iron door made no noise as it opened and let a soft glow fall over them. James was the first to go in, followed closely by Sirius and Remus, and ending with Peter. They let the door close by itself as they took in the scene before them.

They were standing in what looked like a small house. Three beds lined the back wall with three school trunks sitting at the ends. A small table was littered with books and papers, far more than just for homework. There was a little section cleared of all furniture, and instead had markings on the floor James thought resembled a dueling pad. Ron and Harry were sitting on two couches, a chess board between them. Hermione had been sitting at the table. All nine eyes were directed at them.

"Were you following us?" Hermione demanded. She brandished her wand and marched up to them. Harry and Ron were also brandishing theirs, but they remained by the couches.

"So what if we are?" Sirius said. "It's clear now you're not transfer students! What's all this for?"

"How do you know we aren't?" Ron asked.

"Your conversation with Dumbledore didn't sound like advice about classes," James put in.

"Do you know how rude that is? Eavesdropping?" Hermione snapped. "It was none of your business and neither is this. I suggest you leave now."

James pointed to his badge. "I'm Head Boy. You can't order me around. Are you working for Dumbledore?"

Hermione fell silent, so it was Harry who answered. "Yes, we are."

"Are you with the Order?" Remus asked quietly. Out of the three boys who spoke, Remus sounded the least vicious.

Harry shrugged. "Sort of. We aren't full members yet, but we do participate in it."

James nodded, the anger fading from him. "What is this place?"

Harry wondered if it was safe to tell them. What harm could it be, he thought. "It's called the Room of Requirement, also known as the Come-and-go room. It can give you almost anything you need, if you know how to find it."

"So, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"We needed a place to do our Order business privately, so snoops like you wouldn't bother us," Hermione said sharply. Sirius paled and took a step back.

James reached into his pocket and brought out a piece of parchment. He opened it up and said, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Familiar ink spread across the paper, revealing the infamous Marauder's map.

Harry suddenly wondered why James was showing them their secret map. It had been a close guarded secret by the Marauders and was known only to a few people. Did that mean James trusted Harry and his friends with the secrets of the map? "What's that?" he asked quickly so it looked as if he hadn't seen or used that map a countless number of times during his time at Hogwarts.

"It's a map of school," Remus replied. "It shows every room and every student in Hogwarts, but we've never seen this place before."

"That's because it's unmappable, just like-"

"Hogwarts," James finished Hermione's sentence. He looked at the section of the seventh floor corridor where he knew he was standing, but it showed no room. He flicked his wand over the parchment again, and only seven names appeared. He saw James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, but also three names that made him gasp.

Standing in front of him was Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry the chapter went by so fast, I just wanted to get to the cliffhanger soon, but how was it? Honest feedback would be helpful. I have so much planned, it's killing me getting through it! I've decided all the chapters will be around this long so I can update faster and it makes it easier to write. I feel like Steven Moffat from Doctor Who, being so cruel with plot lines. Making people suffer gives you a real rush. Sorry for being creepy. Chapter Nine will be posted within the week... hopefully. I have a bunch of tests this week I'm nervous about. Wish me luck!**


	10. Chapter 9

Harry Potter. No, that couldn't be right. He must be reading the name wrong. But no, no matter how many times he blinked, the name remained the same. And, James thought, he should've expected it.

Harry rushed forwards and snatched the map out of James's trembling hands. He willed his arms to take it back, but they were locked in position. Sirius hadn't yet seen the names scrawled in ink, so he was looking at James with a worried expression.

"Prongs?" he asked cautiously.

James raised his eyes to meet Harry's. "Who are you?" he whispered.

But Harry had already turned towards Hermione. "I forgot about the map," he said while he handed her the parchment. "Could you charm it so-"

"I'll try," she responded. "But I'm not entirely sure how it works to begin with. Just give me a moment." She retreated back to the table to work while the four Marauders stood rooted to the spot.

"What do you mean, 'I forgot about the map'?" Remus asked. "You've only just seen it." Remus turned to James. "What did you see?"

"You see, that map never lies, so any trick won't hold. Who are you, and why did you lie to us?" James said, his voice, though stronger, wavered a bit.

"We can't tell you," Ron said.

"But I've seen your true names, Weasley. They just don't make sense." As James threw the name at Ron, he flinched and lowered his gaze.

"Hold it," Sirius said. "You're telling me he's a Weasley?! So then, what does that make you?" Sirius said while pointing at Harry.

"It doesn't matter right now," Harry snapped. "You were never meant to see that. None of you were."

"You're a Potter, aren't you." Peter had finally found his voice in the room and was looking directly at Harry.

When Harry hesitated, Sirius shouted, "He is! You're a Potter! But how can that be possible? James doesn't have any cousins."

"Just stop asking because we can't tell you," Harry echoed Ron's words.

"What year are you from?" James asked. "It's the only explanation, the reason you three can navigate the castle, how you know about the map, why Dumbledore is protecting you. Why you look like me," James said.

Harry looked to Ron, who merely shrugged, but kept glaring at Sirius. "It's up to you, mate," Ron said.

"Hermione?" Harry called out to the girl who was waving her wand determinedly over the Marauder's map. She shook her head as she said, "It won't change no matter what spell I use on it. They're stuck like that, Harry." She held the paper in her hand as she brought it back to James, who snatched it back.

"The map never lies, unlike some," he said coldly.

"Now, listen here," Hermione said with authority in her voice. "What we're about to tell you must never leave this room or else dire consequences will ensue. Understand?" All four boys nodded vigorously. "We have mistakenly traveled back twenty years and are now presently stuck in 1977." She stopped, so each boy could take in her information. When it looked as if they weren't going to drop to the floor in shock, she continued. "Dumbledore was searching for a way to send us back, but he hasn't found anything useful yet-"

"So you mean to say," Sirius interrupted, "you're from the year 1997?"

"Use your brain, Padfoot," Remus hissed. "Of course that's what they're saying."

"You're my son, aren't you," James said around the pit that had formed in his stomach. Harry gulped and nodded. "You look so much like me. Except your eyes…" James trailed off, his expression remaining blank.

"My mum's eyes," Harry said automatically before he thought clearly. Hermione and Sirius exploded at the same time. Hermione turned red with fury as Sirius clapped James on the back.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

"I told you she'd warm up to you!" Sirius shouted at the same time. "James and Lily Potter, good on you, mate!"

"You!" Hermione yelled, pointing at Sirius. "Stop celebrating! You four were never even meant to find out about us, let alone congratulate each other. You've all sworn none of this leaves the room, and you're to not bother Lily about it." Hermione stopped and rubbed her temple with her fingers. "For we know, we could've just changed the future."

Ron went over to Hermione then and wrapped his arms around her. At first she looked surprised, but then leaned into his embrace. Harry stood awkwardly to the side, looking down at his feet so he wouldn't have to see James's eyes.

But James was moving towards Harry. He reached out to touch Harry on the shoulder, but Harry instantly recoiled, as if burned by fire. They stood there, petrified, until Harry looked away again. "I think you should go," he said.

James wanted to protest because he still had so many unanswered question left, but he knew they would remain unanswered. He grabbed Sirius with the hand that wasn't clutching the Marauder's map and pulled him away from Hermione and Ron. Remus and Peter followed suit, closing the door behind them.

For a moment, all four boys remained silent while they stood in the empty corridor. Then Remus said, "Well, that went well." The remark sent three of the four boys chuckling under their breath. All except for one, shy and stuttering boy. Peter knew he would have to tell his master, for the Potter's were one of the Dark Lord's adversaries.

"I have to go," Peter mumbled before hurrying off away from the seventh floor corridor.

"That was weird," Sirius said absentmindedly.

"Out of this whole day, that's the thing that surprises you?" Remus asked sarcastically.

Sirius made a face at his friend. "I didn't say that was the only thing." He then smiled mischievously. "What will be weird is seeing how Prongs here will act around Evans tomorrow. Will he go for the rejection or leave her to her work? The game is afoot."

While Remus smacked Sirius upside the head, James was still comprehending the events that had just taken place. The trio had traveled twenty years into the past, and one of them was his son, who was the same age as James, who hasn't been born yet, who said James would eventually marry Lily Evans, a girl who despised his very being. He was finding that seeing Lily tomorrow would be extremely difficult. Should he approach her again about going out, or should he just have history take its course? Hermione had worried about the future being changed, so he just had to do whatever he'd done before, in their timeline. His head hurt more than it ever did in the past. He should sleep on it. Maybe the answer will present itself after a good night's sleep.

"C'mon, let's head back to the common room before anyone finds us," James decided. He took the cloak from Remus, and the three boys quietly slipped under it before making their way back to their beds.

At the same time, in the girl's dormitory, Lily Evans was finalizing her plan. She grinned as she pictured James's face when he saw her kissing another boy. She didn't know why she wanted him to feel embarrassment so much, she just knew she wanted payback for drawing too much attention to her over the years. There was, though, a small sliver of pity and guilt resting in her, but she paid that sliver no mind. The plan was set and she was ready. She just wondered if Harry would go along with it.

**A/N: So sorry for being so late on this update! I have no good excuses other than being lazy. I also apologize for making this chapter so short. I just wanted to finish it so I could get it out to all of my followers soon. That sounds a little weird, doesn't it? I have followers, like serial killer Joe Carroll in _The Following._ I just hope none of you guys kill anyone for sooner updates, cause that might get a little awkward. Anyway, hoped you like their reactions :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Harry had bid Hermione and Ron goodnight after the Marauders left the Room of Requirement. Seeing James was one thing, but having James look at him like that, it was too much for Harry to take. He would have to face James in the morning, he knew, but the morning seemed so far away. He climbed into one of the beds lining the back wall while Ron and Hermione had moved to sit on one of the sofas. Harry noticed this was beginning to be a regular habit for the two of them. It was clear to any outside observer that they fancied each other, but neither was ready to admit it. He rolled on his other side so he wouldn't have to see them staring into each other's eyes. He wished Ginny were there more than ever before. He felt like their tight group was splitting into two smaller ones, with him being the loner. Ginny had been there for him and he could still remember the taste of her lips from the wedding. Strawberry and rain and fresh grass. Ginny understood all of Harry's frustration and knew how to make him feel better. From that moment he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets, they both knew what it felt like to be controlled by Voldemort. He drew strength from the fact she was safe back home. He wanted to believe that more than ever. She was in danger of death eaters, but at the same time, it hadn't happened yet. Harry knew in his heart she was still sheltered from the dangers of this war, but he still felt like it was his responsibility to protect her. Her, and every wizard opposed to Voldemort. This was a weight no person his age should ever have to bear. If Dumbledore never found a way to send them back, he knew what he had to do. Closing his eyes, he let sleep take him, hoping to be beckoned by the darkness in peace.

It was darkness that greeted him, but it did not stay long. Harry saw as he flew over the dark Hogwarts grounds in a tangle of black robes and smoke. Harry chuckled as he flew past the entrance, remembering the first time he'd come to Hogwarts. It wasn't at all how Dumbledore described to him that day at the orphanage, but what was one to expect when they're told about a school for wizards and witches. He spotted the tower he wanted and changed his course by whatever angle was necessary. The large windows were thrown open as he soared through. The fire was burning brightly as Harry stood in front of a desk cleared away of all personal belongings. A man stood by the roaring fire, making him look menacing if it not for the fact he immediately knelt to the ground. His long, greasy black hair spilled down the back of his robes as he lowered his head.

"My lord," his low baritone voice said with a cool confidence.

"Severus," Harry hissed. "It's been too long, my friend."

The man before Harry neither cringed nor smirked. His face remained unreadable, just how it was whenever Harry addressed him. "What brings the Dark Lord to Hogwarts?" Severus Snape asked.

"Harry Potter has started… hunting down valuable possessions of mine I would rather like to keep hidden. One of them is here, at Hogwarts…"

"And you need the headmaster's approval to wander the halls?"

"I need," Harry growled, "someone who will keep the students out of my way while I retrieve it."

"Very well, my lord." Snape rose from his position and lead the way out of his office. Harry followed close behind, but kept his wand out for any prying eyes.

The halls were mostly empty, save for the occasional straggler. Harry laughed as he took the lead and crucioed anyone he saw. Their screams echoed around the high ceiling as they writhed in pain. As they journeyed up the stairs to the seventh floor corridor, more screams joined the moans Harry and Snape left behind. Harry was too busy cackling with glee to see waves of panic flash across the headmaster's face when a new student was being tortured. Severus Snape had told no one of his cross over to the good side, and he tried to stifle back protests against such actions. But he played his part, and his punishment was standing there helpless as his students tasted the beginning of Voldemort's hatred.

Harry let his legs guide him as he crossed the corridor three times, each time, imagining the item he needed to retrieve. He remembered doing this exact thing when he returned to Hogwarts to hide it away. He hid all his horcruxes so he could live forever. That dream remained until Albus Dumbledore figured out what he created. He wanted Dumbledore killed before he could tell the boy, but when he heard of the attack on the Ministry by Potter, he knew he wasn't safe. He'd kept tabs on all his horcruxes, including the ring and the locket. He failed to protect those two, but the rest he was certain remained hidden. Until Dolores Umbridge found another locket, confirming Regulus had in fact switched his locket for a fake. That boy got what he deserved, but no without taking his horcrux. Potter had taken the real locket, and Yaxley had sent him back in time. Harry was fuming with fury at his Death Eater's mistakes, so he decided to fetch them himself. After Hogwarts, he would stop by Lucius's to retrieve the diary. As Harry walked, he felt the cup rub against his leg and felt reassured Bellatrix managed to keep it safe all these years.

The door pushed itself out from behind the stone wall, looking just as Harry had remembered it. He held out a pale, thin hand and pushed it open. The last time Harry had entered this particular room, only a few stacks could be seen in the small cupboard sized space it was. This time, the room looked as big as the Great Hall. Several huge chandeliers were strung on the high ceiling, glinting in the torchlight that cast shadows over maze-like walls. The walls, he saw, were huge piles of objects people had lost over the years. Cabinets and furniture were scattered at random, and he realized finding the right cabinet would be more difficult than he anticipated. He surged forward, quietly followed by Snape, who was gaping at the sheer size of the room.

"My lord, where have you taken us?" Snape whispered.

"Hush now, Severus. We haven't the time for explanations. I need your help finding my diadem. It is sitting on an old bust of a wizard atop a very old cabinet." With that, Harry went one way, leaving Snape to stagger the other way.

Once he was alone, Snape let the slightest of emotion escape his locked gaze. His eyes widened as he combed through the stacks, but no diadem fitting the description could be seen. Why a diadem, Snape thought. Snape knew nothing of the horcruxes Dumbledore and Harry had been hunting because Dumbledore had thought Severus was already deep in secrets between the Order and Voldemort. He had only mentioned them through vague titles, none of which Severus wanted to pursue. So instead, Snape trudged forward, his eyes scanning whatever surface he could identify.

Somewhere in the middle of two stacks, he saw something that caused him to stop. An old, frayed copy of Advanced Potion Making rested on a silver table. He stopped because he recognized that torn book as something he'd owned during school. Cautiously stepping forward, Snape reached out to touch the book. Nothing happened. Picking it up, he flipped to the page he knew it was written on.

This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince

The words stared up at him like a joke, a joke that sent thorns to his heart. When he had this book, it was a different time. He was a different person. The terrible things he'd done to Lily… no, he couldn't even think about it without feel a tremendous amount of guilt wash over him. She was his sin, the thing he most regretted. It was this tie to this past that made him angry at himself and his master.

But, nonetheless, he pocketed it anyway. Even if it caused him pain, he still thought of it as a reminder of what he was fighting for. He continued on his search, but no more than ten minutes later, he spotted it. A small diadem was resting on an old bust, just how the Dark Lord described. The problem was, it was resting in the middle of a stack. Snape pulled out his wand to try to summon the object, but no such thing happened. His eyes scanned the stack, trying to find the best path up, but every path he found looked rickety and unstable. Pick one, he thought.

Reaching for a handhold, Snape slowly scaled the stack. He stopped three times when the stack started swaying, but the stack never fell. He pulled himself onto a table just below the cabinet. Resting for a moment, he looked down to see if he could spot the Dark Lord. The stacks obscured his view of anything more than a few feet until the next stack. Standing, he reached his hand to feel over the cabinet, where he knew the bust resided, but couldn't see it. His fingers brushed something smooth and chipped. He reached towards the top and grabbed the metallic texture he felt. With the diadem in his hands, he looked down again, but this time trying to find a way down. Seeing no such way, Snape leaped from the table and plummeted towards the ground. With his wand in his hand, he quickly levitated he and the diadem safely to the ground.

Snape then looked at the object he risked his safety for. It wasn't anything special about the jewels attached to the front, but Snape could feel a sort of energy emitting from the crown. It felt dark, but extremely powerful. Snape could feel his anger boil deep down, in places he hadn't felt in years. He felt his anger towards his muggle father burn, hatred towards Dumbledore for his deranged orders and favors, fury at James Potter for taking away his one true friend. And he felt hatred toward Lily Evans as well. How dare she leave him like that! How dare she choose Potter over him! How dare she go and let herself be killed for her pathetic son! And, Severus Snape thought, good riddance. I'm glad you died in that house, you mudblood.

The diadem clattered to the floor, whether it slipped or was dropped, Snape couldn't remember. The dark thoughts left his mind when he no longer felt the ice cold metal burning his skin. He staggered back from the diadem, as if his dark thoughts still sought to attack him.

Harry saw all of this from the shadows. And he smiled at the pain as it flashed across Severus's face. He walked out of the shadows and bent to pick of the diadem which still rested on the floor. When he touched the metal, his insides soared with joy and relief.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said cooly.

"What… is that, my lord?" Severus gasped.

Harry looked and saw his red eyes reflected back at him through the polished gems. "Just a treasured item."

**A/N: Hey there readers! Guess what! I finished an update ahead of schedule! Shocking, I know. I just got home from school and couldn't stop writing. Sorry if some of the facts are wrong, I haven't read the sixth book in a while. I wanted to do a chapter where Harry found out about a horcrux at school, so this was my solution to that. What do you think?**


End file.
